Rising Sun
by saamiiieexbaabee
Summary: Paul imprinted on Edward the night of his wedding to Bella Swan & the pair ran-away together. Now 20 years their back in Fork and they have some questions to answer and secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Rising Sun**

**Summary:** When Paul Lahote imprinted on Edward Cullen the night Edward got married to Bella Swan, not being able to ignore the imprint Edward & Paul ran away together not wanting anyone to find out. Now 17 years later their back with their daughter & twins sons, and now it seems there's a lot of explaining to do. As well as an unexpected visit from the Voltori.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs that inspired this chapter:<strong>

1. Walking On Snow by Jordin Sparks

2. Runaway by The Afters

* * *

><p>Chapter One. Walking On Snow<p>

* * *

><p>Paul watched as the snow fell from the dark grey clouds. He placed his hand on the passenger window of Edward's Volvo. He smiled slightly as he felt he cool touch of his husband as he took Paul's free hand. Paul turned and smiled at Edward who kept his eyes on the road. Edward smiled slightly as he continued to drive. Paul sighed happily as he sat back in his seat, quickly taking a look in the review mirror at his three sleeping children. His eldest Samantha was sat in between his youngest, twin boys Dustin &amp; Jade. Samantha's head was rested on Jade's head while Dustin was rested on her chest. It was quiet a picture perfect moment. Paul grinned as he continued to stare at his three children. <em>'They are so beautiful'<em> He thought.

"Aren't they just." Edward mumbled as he took Paul's hand and kissed them gently.

Paul smiled. They really where. Samantha was beautiful with her slightly tanned skin, almost honey golden hair and deep chocolate eyes. She was a mixture of both Paul and Edward. She was perfect and not to mention smart and gifted. She had devloped the gift of creating a force field that would protect herself and those inside of it. She could also read minds as she inherited it from Edward. Paul hoped she would be able to shift like Leah but so far any signs of her pharsing was unsure.

Jade and Dustin however had already pharsed. _'Talk about eleven years too early'_ Paul thought as he looked back at his twins. They were his & Edward's miracle babies. Of course Samantha was a miracle baby because no one had expected Paul to be able to get pregnant and when he had it was touch and go for the whole nine months. The first couple months Paul had been very weak and his heart beat had been unstable so Edward had taken him to a local shifters tribe in Arizona and their witch doctor had put Paul on bed rest as well a given him a mixture of human blood, herbs and protien for the growing baby who was struggling to surivie on Pauls normal diet. Being half vampire the baby need blood to subtane its growth and survial much like a normal vampire. The rest of the 6months were easier on Paul but it was still a very scary time for him and Edward. But sure enough it was all worth it when Samantha was born though the birthing was far from a walk in the park. Paul had lost a lot of blood and the witch doctor had recomend that he and Edward reframe from ever wanting to have another baby as the ordeal may risk Pauls life as well as the babies. Just a few months later after Samantha's birth the pair discovered they we're pregnant again and they both decided to continue with the pregnacy but during his 2 tremester Paul suffured a miscarrige and the witch doctor told them that Paul's womb wasn't able to bare anymore children due to the complications with Samantha's birth. Paul and Edward were crushed by the death of there second daughter and the news of Paul's infertilty. It was a hard first year after Samantha's birth but the pair pulled through and after 11 years together with one beautiful little girl the pair we're blessed with the miracle of the twins. The pregnancy was very normal to say the least and both Paul and the twins where healthly but of course that didn't stop Edward or Paul from being on edge for the whole nine months. At the end of the pregnancy Paul and Edward welcome there twin sons into their lives and with no complications the pair were happy to try for another baby but they both decided to wait.

Paul stared at his twin boys, both had golden blonde locks which they had inhertied from Edward's grandfather and tanned skin like Paul's if not a bit paler. Dustin had bright blue eyes, another feature he had inhertied from Edward's grandfather while Jade had inhertied Edwards human eyes which lead to his name. They both looked like mini Edwards just without his obviously features. They were too smart for there ages. 'Little know it all's. Like their father.' Paul smirked as he thought knowing Edward would of heard him. Edward chuckled.  
>As well as being able to shift premuturly the twins both had seperate gifts, Dustin could move things with his mind while Jade could conjour up surpressed memories and break down mind bariers. Both could read minds which sucked for Paul as he was living in a house full of mind readers. He never had any privacy.<p>

Edward kissed Paul's hand again as he pulled on to a dirt road on the edge of Forks, Washington. The pair had decided they had put off their return long enough and both agreed they had some explaining to do. Edward continued to drive down the dirt path until they came to a slightly large stone built cottage. The cottage was built out of stone with a wooden roof. Along the stone outter walls different wild flowers grew up the sides of the cottage. It was two stories with four bedrooms, two on suite bathrooms, a kitchen with enough space for a dinning room, an upstairs and downstairs bathroom as well as having office space for Edward and a living room area plus large garden areas as in was bulit in the middle of the forrest. Paul gasped as Edward stopped the car.

"Edward can we afford this?" Paul asked.

Edward chuckled. "If we have enough to build the place my love, we have enough to buy it."

Paul gasped again. "You built this place?"

"Well I didn't build it but I did design it." Edward smiled as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his did the same, still shocked at the sixe and the beauty of his new home. Paul had been used to living in damp one storie house with one bedroom, a tiny kitech and barely any space for a living room area. Of course this was before he met Edward and had been introduced into the lifestyle that Edward had been living for the past 167 years.

"Wake the kids babe, I'm gonna start uploading the bags." Edward said to Paul, shaking him out of his thoughts, as he opened the boot to his volvo and started unloading this familys belongings.

Paul smiled and opened the back door. He carefully unbuckled Jade's seatbelt and carefully picked him up and genlty placed him on his hip. Jade rested his head on Paul's chest and gripped onto Paul's shirt. Carefully Paul shook his daughter as not trying to wake up Jade or Dustin.

Samantha yawned as she opened her eyes. "Where are we?" She mumbled as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"We're at our new place sweetie, get your brother for me please." Paul asked as he began to carry Jade towads the front porch where Edward had already opened the front door and was busy placing the bags in the right rooms at vampire speed. Paul gingerly stepped through the threshold, he gasped again as he looked around the place.

As soon as you stepped inside you where in the hall which openly lead to the living room and on the opsite side the kitchen. Further back was a sprwal staircase which lead to the second floor and through the living room was the dining room and a door which was closed which obiviously Edward's office. The living room walls where wooden while the fire place was stone. In the living room there was two black leather sofa's with quits draped over them. The floor was wooden with a deep red patterned rug in the middle of the room. A large glass table was place in the middle with two candle holders place on top. By the fire place there was a plasma screen tv and above it was shelves full of the familes most favourite dvds. On the mantelpiece where many framed pictures of the family as well as two candel holders placed on either end.

"Woah." Paul mumbled as he placed Jade on the couch while he continued to look around. By this time Samantha had arrived with Dustin and was too looking around. She too was amazed by the place.

Paul stepped across the hall into the kitchen. It had stone walls and marble counter tops with a island in the middle of it. It had wooden flooring and wooden cabients. He smiled. He loved kitchens and this was definitely this dream kitchen.

"Wow." Samantha gasped as she stepped into the kitchen with Dustin now awake in her arms. "This is nice." Paul smiled. 'Damn Edward, nice job.' He chuckled to himself. "Momma" Dustin said as he rubbed his eyes and held out his arms for Paul. Paul smiled and took him from Samantha. "Hey baby." Paul said as he kissed Dustin's head and gently brushed his blonde locks out of his eyes. "Do you like our new home?" He asked his 5 year old.

Dustin looked around and smiled. "Yeah" he exclaimed and giggled. Paul smiled and kissed Dustin's cheek.

Edward smiled as he walked into the room with Jade on his hip. "Everyone like the place so far?" He asked.

"Well duh." Samantha said sarcasticly. Edward laughed as he got her in a headlock. Samantha giggled. "Hey get off."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Jheeze, Edward just cause you look like a seventeen year old doesn't mean you have to act like it."

Edward laughed as he realised their daughter. "Oh but you love me this old." Edward smirked as he walked over a placed a kiss on Paul's lips.  
>"Ewww" echoed through the kitchen as all of children covered their eyes.<br>Paul laughed and tickled Dustin who squealed and laughed. Edward chuckled."C'mon guys we better get unpacked and I'm sure you all want to see your bedrooms."

Both Edward and Paul placed the twins on the floor as they and Samantha all ran off to find their rooms. Paul smiled as he heard laughter as they all raced up the stairs."C'mon baby, lets have a look at our bedroom." Edward smirked. Paul shook his head. "Not yet. I wanna take the kids to the beach." Edward raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? What if the pack is there. I thought we were gonna wait till the kids where settled in school before we told anyone."

Paul sighed. "I want them to meet the pack. I know the pack we'll be accepting Ed."

Edward scowled. He didn't like this idea. The reason they ran away was the fear of rejection from their families. He didn't want to rush back into everyones lives eppescially after how he left his own family. He sighed. "I still think we should wait Paul. I don't want the kids or you to get hurt."

Paul nodded. "I understand Edward but can I at least go see Sam?" Edward groaned. "Do you have to? Can't we just spend a day at home with the kids and then later we can -"

"Ew! We can hear you know." Samantha shouted down the stairs. Paul laughed as Edward chuckled. Paul kissed his lips and smiled. "I'll go by myself, you'll stay here with the kids. I won't be longer than an hour tops."

Edward sighed and groaned. "You never give up do you Paul?" he asked already knowing the answer.  
>"Really Edward? 20 years of being married and you still have to ask that question?" Paul smiled. Edward rolled his eyes at his husband. "An hour. I don't want to have to come get you." Edward smiled as he placed another kiss on Pauls lips.<p>

"Trust me, you won't have too." Paul said as he untangled himself from Edward and grabbed the car keys. "Get the kids to put on a movie and when I come back I'll start dinner."  
>Edward nodded. "Okay."<br>Paul blew him a kiss as he left. Edward sighed and ignored the feeling he had in his chest.

* * *

><p>Paul grasped the wheel of Edward's Volvo as he slowly drove down the dirt road he only knew too well. He had spent most of his teen-aged years walking to and from Sam &amp; Emily's place. He smiled as he looked at the tiny cottage. It was still the same as it had been when he was a teenager. Jheese he felt old as he thought about being a teenager. Paul chucked at the idea as he still did look like his teen - aged self even though he was now 38 going on 39. <em>'Where does the time go?'<em> He thought to himself as he stopped the car. He gripped the wheel tighter as he tried to calm himself. _'Keep calm Paul. If anyone will understand it'll be Sam.'_

He sighed as he thought back on the drama Sam had went through went he imprinted so if anyone was to understand it would be Sam. Well that's what Paul was hoping.

Paul took in a deep breath as he unbuckled his seat-belt and headed towards the front porch of Sam and Emily cottage. He slowly walked up the porch steps before carefully pushing the door open. Sam and Emily often left the door open for the pack to just stroll in whenever they needed a place to stay or just wanted to hang out. Paul was glad that tradition hadn't changed since the last time he'd been here.

"Hello?" He called as he looked around the place. Things hadn't changed. Everything was still the same. Paul smiled.

"Hey Pau.."

Paul looked up. Emily stood in front of him. She looked beautiful as ever even with her scars, she looked older but still beautiful.

"Hey Emily." Paul smiled. Emily stared at him. She couldn't believe it was him. After all these years of thinking he was dead here he was. Still looking like the 18 year old boy she remember.

"P.. Paul?" She stuttered. She couldn't believe it.

"Its me Emily.." Paul whispered as he sensed her confusion and could visibly see her sadness.

Emily felt the tears run down her face as she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "We thought you were dead." she sobbed as the tears flowed down her checks and seeped into Paul's shirt. Paul gasped. _'They thought I was dead?'_ he thought as he wrapped his arms around Emily's small frame.

"I'm here Emily. I'm not dead. I'm alive." He whispered into her jet black hair as he tried to hold back his tears.

"We all thought you died.." Emily sobbed as she pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her face. "When you didn't come home we amused the worst."

Paul stared at the older woman. He couldn't believe it.

"We looked for years.. But when we couldn't find anything we all just came to terms that you were gone." Emily cried. "Why did you leave Paul? We all thought.. We thought we would never see you again."

Paul chocked on air. He didn't know how to explain himself.

"Hey Emily, who's at the doo- Paul?"

Paul looked up and saw Sam. He waved slightly and tried to smile but he was unsuccessful. "Hey Sam."

Sam stared at Paul much like Emily had. Emily wiped her tears. "I need to get some tissue." She mumbled as she excused herself from the room.

"What- What? How?" Sam stammered. "Is it really you Paul?" He asked as he stepped forward and reached out to touch Paul's face.

"It's me Sam.." Paul mumbled. "I didn't die. I ran-away."

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

"I'll explain it once Emily gets back.." Paul sighed. "You might wanna sit down though." He suggested as he took a seat on the couch.

* * *

><p>Edward looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. <em>'Where is he?'<em> he asked himself as he stared at the door.

"Stop worrying Dad. I'm sure Momma's fine." Samantha said as she walked into the room with a large bowl of popcorn for her and the twins. Edward had done what Paul had asked and after the kids had finished unpacking he had got them all down stairs and had put on a movie. By now that movie had finished and they where on to their second.

"I can't help it." Edward mumbled as he continued to stare at the door.

"Jhese dad, your making me paranoid." Samantha laughed as she sat down on the floor with the twins. "Mom's fine. I bet he just had a lot of explaining to do. I mean the past 20 years aren't exactly an easy thing to take in if your hearing the story for the first time."

Edward raised his eyebrow. She had a point. It would take more than an a hour to explain the craziness which happened to be their lives.

* * *

><p>Emily &amp; Sam stared at Paul, neither of them saying a word. Paul looked at the both of them as he finished his story. He stared at the looks on their faces and watched as they processed everything he had told them. He looked at the watch on the wall and sighed. He had hoped he would have explained himself 45 minutes ago but that obviously wasn't the case.<p>

"You.. You have kids?" Emily stuttered as she slowly process Paul's story. Paul nodded as he pulled out his wallet and took out the kids recent school photo. He passed it to Emily who carefully took it in her hands, Sam shifted in his seat to take a look at the picture. Emily smiled as she chocked back a sob. "Their beautiful, Paul." She chuckled as she passed the picture back. "They don't look like you though."

Paul smiled. "Yeah, they got Edward's good looks."

"I still can't believe you imprinted on Edward Cullen." Sam mumbled. "We should of thought of that when he disappeared just after Bella -" Emily hit his leg to stop him from continuing.

Paul raised his eyebrow. "After Bella what?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

Sam sighed. "Bella found out she was pregnant a few days before Edward left. We assumed he ran out on her."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Rising Sun**

**Summary**: When Paul Lahote imprinted on Edward Cullen the night Edward got married to Bella Swan, not being able to ignore the imprint Edward & Paul ran away together not wanting anyone to find out. Now 17 years later their back with their daughter & twins sons, and now it seems there's a lot of explaining to do. As well as an unexpected visit from the Voltori.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs that inspired this chapter:<strong>

1. For The Love Of A Daughter by Demi Lovato

2. Small Bump by Ed Sheeran

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I still can't believe you imprinted on Edward Cullen." Sam mumbled. "We should of thought of that when he disappeared just after Bella -" Emily hit his leg to stop him from continuing.<strong>_

_**Paul raised his eyebrow. "After Bella what?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.**_

_**Sam sighed. "Bella found out she was pregnant a few days before Edward left. We assumed he ran out on her."**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two. For The Love Of A Daughter<p>

* * *

><p>Paul stared at Sam. "What?"<p>

"Didn't you know?" Sam asked him. Paul shook his head. "If I had know I wouldn't of asked!" He snapped.

Emily flinched at the aggression in his voice. "We thought you knew. Edward knew.."

Paul growled. "Edward knew?"

Emily nodded. "He tried to convince Bella to get an abortion a few days before you left. He wanted Carlisle to remove it."

"Did he?" Paul asked, not wanting to know the answer.

Sam shook the head. "No. It was a touch and go 5 months but they managed to deliver the baby."

"5 months?" Paul tried to process the information. Sam nodded. "The baby grew really fast, too fast for Bella's body to handle. The baby was killing her from the inside out."

"What happened?" Paul asked. "To Bella and the baby?"

Emily continued for Sam. "Carlisle turned Bella just after the baby was removed from her stomach and the baby was health. A healthy baby girl, Renesmee."

Paul shook his head. He refused to believe it. "A girl?" Emily nodded. "This is impossible. Edward couldn't of know.. He would- he would of told me."

Sam sighed. "Edward knew Paul." Paul tried to speak but he couldn't find the worlds. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't of been true. Edward would of told him. He wouldn't of left Bella and his unborn child. Would he? Paul got up out of his seat and ran towards the door. He ignored the sounds of Emily and Sam shouting his name, begging for him to stop but he refused to. He unlocked the door to the Volvo and sped away. He need to clear his head._ 'This can't be true.'_ Paul said to himself as he drove into Forks. _'It just can't.'_ He rubbed his forehead as he watched the road. He didn't want to believe it. Edward would of told him. But what if he was scared Paul would leave him? Paul wouldn't of left him. He would of stood by him. Paul sighed as he continued to drive. He didn't know where he was going nor did he care. He just had to drive. He couldn't focus on what he had been told. Edward had a daughter? Another daughter? With Bella Swan. Named Renesmee. Paul felt sick. _'And he knew.'_

Sam wouldn't of lied to him. Paul knew that but he still didn't want to believe it was true. He felt betrayed and sick to his stomach. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to face him. He didn't want to find out the truth. Paul felt the tears roll down his cheek as he continued to drive. He didn't understand why Edward would lie to him. He wouldn't keep something this big away from him, especially after everything they went through with their own babies. Having Samantha and then losing their second daughter only months later. After everything they went through to make sure the twins pregnancy was as healthy as possible and Edward never told him. After all the pain and suffering Paul had gone through after the miscarriage, Edward never mentioned it. Yes Paul would of been upset to know that his child wasn't Edward's first but Edward was his imprint. He would of stood by him through it all.

Paul wiped his tears away as he pulled up on the side of the road. He got out the car and slammed the door as more tears began to fall. He lent against the car door and slowly fell to the floor and cried.

* * *

><p>Edward stared out the window of his bedroom. He was watching the road to see any sign of Paul's return. He still had that gut feeling which he didn't like. He was worried. He sighed as he turned away from the window. "Where are you Paul?" He asked himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Paul looked up at the sky, the sun had not long set and the moon was slowly rising in the sky. He had stopped cry and now he just felt hurt and betrayed. 'Why didn't he tell me?' He asked himself as he stared at the moon.<p>

"Hey do you need some help?" A voice called from the path that lead away from the road. Paul squinted his eyes as he tried to make out the figure that was walking towards him.

"Do you need some help buddy?" The guy asked as he came into view. He was tanned, muscled with jet black cropped hair with dark almost black eyes. Paul recognized his face almost instantly. "Jacob?" He asked from he seat on the floor as he stared at the guy in front of him.

"Paul?" Jacob asked. "Paul is that you?" He exclaimed as he pulled Paul from the floor and wrapped his arms around the another male. "We thought you were dead. God I've never been happier to see you."

Paul smiled slightly as he pulled away from Jake. "Yeah I'm not dead. I just took off for awhile."

"Awhile?" Jacob chuckled. "You've been gone for 20 years man. God have you missed a lot."

Paul looked at the floor. "So I've heard."

Jacob smiled and punched Paul's shoulder lightly. "Hey, want me to drive you home? Where you staying? We can catch up?"

Paul shuffled a little. "Another time maybe Jake. I gotta get home to the kids."

Jacob gasped. "Whats that? Paul Lahote has children? Your kidding me. Who's the unlucky woman that got suck with your ass?" Jacob laughed.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Funny Jake. And guy. It seems the elders left out some interesting information about male and male imprinting."

"So wait, you had kids?" Jacob asked. Paul nodded. "No way, look at you Mr mom."

"Same ol'Jacob." Paul laughed as he opened his car door. Jacob smiled and lent up against the door. Paul stared the engine but didn't drive away. Jacob grinned. "So who's the dad?"

Paul rolled his eyes, he had been waiting for the 'Momma jokes' to start. "Shut up. He left so they don't have a dad." He mumbled not wanting Jacob to know as he knew how close he and Bella had been. He didn't know if they still where but he didn't want to risk it.

"Well that sucks Paul. You shoulda murdered his ass for leaving you." Jacob rolled his eyes. "How many kids have you got?"

"Three, one girl and twin boys." Paul said as he passed the photograph he had shown Sam and Emily to Jacob. Jacob smiled at the picture. "You got quite a bunch of lookers here Paul. You might wanna keep them off the res just in case anyone imprints on em."

Paul laughed as Jacob handed him back the picture. "Yeah, thanks for the warning. What about you Jake? You imprinted yet?" He asked.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah I did. Her names Renesmee." Paul's heart stopped. "Bella & Edward's daughter. Gosh Paul you gotta meet her now that your back in town. She's something else man I'm telling you."

Paul nodded. "Sure thing Jake. Listen I better get going before the kids start to worry. I'll come visit." He mumbled as he began to drive off.

He looked back and watched Jacob wave him off before disappearing back down the path he came. Paul sighed as he drove towards his house. He didn't know what to do. Not only did Edward have a daughter but Jacob imprinted on her which made the situation even worse. Paul felt sick. How did this day manage to get so bad? He thought to himself as he pulled up into the dirt road that lead to his new home. He took a deep breath as he killed the engine and got out the car. He slowly walked into the house and up the stairs.

He checked the first room and saw it was Samantha's room. It was painted purple with a white wooden floor. It had two windows which had dark purple curtains. The walls had fairy lights hanging on them and black and white framed pictures of the family all around the room. Paul smiled, it was the perfect room for Samantha. Jacob walked over to the bed where she was sleeping. He gently brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He then took his index finger and gently touched her forehead and moved it slowly down to her nose. It was their way of saying I love you. Paul's mother had done it to him every night before he went to bed before she did. Samantha stirred a little but didn't wake up. Paul cupped her cheek and stared at her with tear clouded eyes. He didn't want to believe what he had learnt to be true. Samantha & baby Angel were Edward's only daughters. He was sure of it.

Paul sobbed as he gently rubbed Samantha's cheek. "Paul?" Paul slowly turned to the door where Edward stood, shirtless and with a puzzled frown placed on his stone cold features. Paul kissed Samantha's head once more before getting up and walking past Edward, carefully not touching his ice cold skin, into his bedroom.

Edward watched carefully as he did so. He followed him into their bedroom and stared after his husband as he tried to unravel his thoughts.

"Don't do that." Paul cried as he stared out the window, he cringed as he felt his thoughts slow become clear. He growled but refused to look at his imprint. Edward sighed as he came across the root of all of Paul's pain.

"How did you find out?" He whispered. Paul growled again as he spun round to face Edward, his face was covered in tears and his eyes were red from crying.

"How did I find out?" he snapped. "You certainly didn't tell me!"

Edward sighed. "Because I didn't want it to change us."

"So you kept it a secret Edward? You watched me bore your children with the thought that I was the ONLY one to do so." Paul chocked on his words as more tears fell down his face.

Edward stared at the floor, he had feared his would of happened. It had been his main reason for not wanting to return to LaPush. He had been content with his life with Paul and their children, he didn't feel the need nor want to return and he had been right to believe nothing good would come of their return.

Paul sobbed. "Say something Edward." His voice broken as he whispered, "Please.. Say anything."

"There is nothing to say Paul, your going to leave anyway." Edward muttered. Paul growled in frustration. "You do not decided what I'm going to do Edward."

"Why not?" Edward shouted. "I can read your mind Paul. I know what your thinking."

"Then stop! Stop reading my mind Edward." Paul cried. "I don't know what to do & you aren't helping by just standing there."

Edward sighed again. "What do you want me to do?" He asked as he gingerly approached his imprint. Paul ran his hand over his face, more tears fell down his face as he tried to gain his composure.

"Please Paul, tell me what you want from me.." Edward whispered as he placed his hand on is lovers shoulder. Paul looked up at him imprint and sniffled.

"I want you to hold me and tell me everything will be okay when I know it won't." He sobbed. Edward nodded and wrapped his arms around Paul. Paul gripped onto Edward's shirt and silently cried. His thoughts were racing as he thought of what was to come knowing Edward was thinking the same.

"It'll be okay Paul. I promise." Edward mumbled as his kissed Paul's head and held him close.

* * *

><p>Samantha had tears in her eyes as she sat outside her parents bedroom. She sobbed slightly. "How could dad not of told us." She thought making sure her thoughts where blocked from Edwards mind. Knowning that her parents agrument she crawled back into her bed, her mind racing with unasnwered questions that would need to be answered sooner than later.<p>

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rising Sun**

**Summary**: When Paul Lahote imprinted on Edward Cullen the night Edward got married to Bella Swan, not being able to ignore the imprint Edward & Paul ran away together not wanting anyone to find out. Now 17 years later their back with their daughter & twins sons, and now it seems there's a lot of explaining to do. As well as an unexpected visit from the Voltori.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three - All Too Well<p>

* * *

><p>The rain hit against Edward's wind screen as he drove towards a house he had long wished to forget. He had hoped and prayed he would of never had to return but he knew he had to do this for the sack of his family. It had been three days and he could already see and feel that his family had changed. Paul had completely shut him out and had refused to look at him. Edward knew he was heartbroken and nothing he could or would do could mend the heart he had broken with his dishonestly. He knew Samantha knew. He could tell. She too had become reserved and didn't dare open her thoughts to him.<p>

Edward took a glance at his husband out of the corner of his eye and could already see the tears forming in Paul's eyes the closer they got to their destination. He wanted to comfort him so badly but he knew that was the last thing Paul wanted from him. He sighed and ran a hand over his face as he pulled into the oh so familiar driveway. He stared at the glass house. He dared not look at Paul for he knew Paul was breaking. He could smell the salt of his fresh tears that stained his tanned cheeks.

"We don't have to do this Paul.." He mumbled, not taking his eyes off the house in front of them. "We could turn away and forget this ever happened.. Go back to normal."

Paul sighed. "Nothing will ever be normal Edward."

"I wish it was." Edward said as he turned to him. "I want nothing more than to return to Seattle and carry on our lives before all of this."

"It wouldn't make us forget though Edward." Paul whispered as he stared his his hands that were placed in his lap. "It wouldn't make us forget what is." Edward stared at Paul's left hand. He looked at the pale strip of skin that was where Paul's wedding ring had been. "I'm sorry Paul."

Paul looked up at Edward, a fresh set of tears welling in his eyes. "Its too late for sorry's Edward." He cried as he opened his car door. He leaned against the door and placed his head in his hands. He sobbed as his tears continued to fall.

Edward turned back to the house and closed his eyes. He didn't want to do this. He knew. He knew all too well if he did he'd lose the family he treasured too much to lose. He didn't care for Renesmee, as heartless as it seem, he knew he didn't care for her the way he cared for Samantha and the twins. Paul and the kids were the only things keeping him 'alive'.. They were his soul, his lifeline. They were the closest thing he'd ever been to being human and he knew if he did this he'd lose them but if he didn't he knew he'd lose them anyway.

"Paul?" Edward dared not open his eyes. "Ed - Edward?"

Edward slowly opened his eyes and looked at the face of his 'adoptive mother'. He slowly got out of the car and sighed. "Esme."

"We - We thought you were dead." Esme chocked. "Alice.. Alice couldn't see your future anymore. We thought.." She sobbed. "Edward how could you?" Edward knew if vampires could cry she would of. She was disappointed and hurt.

"Its a long story Esme." He mumbled. "May we come in?"

Esme looked from Paul to Edward before nodded. "This is still your home Edward. Come in." She motioned for them to come inside. Edward looked at Paul who was still leaning against the other side of the car, crying into his hands. "Baby?" He whispered.

Paul shook his head. "Go in without me..." He whispered his reply, not bothering to look up from his hands. Edward nodded and walked into the house he had long ago sworn never to enter again. He looked back at Paul before following Esme into the living room where everyone was seated. He looked at all the golden eyes as he scanned the room, not daring to read there thoughts.

"Edward." Carlisle was the first to speak. "We thought? We thought you were dead."

Edward shook his head as his eyes landed on the golden eyes he had avoided since he entered the room. Bella stood straight. Her long chocolate brown hair shimmered in the light of the fire. Her face was perfect. Being immortal suited her. She glared at him but stayed silent. "I ran away but not for the reasons you think." He said as he saw Bella's mouth twitch but remained silent.

"Why did you leave?" Esme asked. No one else would speak. Their jaws locked in anger.

"I met someone. And he changed my life." Edward replied looking directly at Bella, who shook her head in disgust. "I didn't leave because of Bella's pregnancy. I left for him and the future away from all previous commitments."

"Previous commitments?" Bella snapped. "Is that what you call leaving me when I was pregnant with your child?! You just tossed me aside for some other human who gave you a lingering stare!"

"No Bella." Edward replied calmly. "I found my true mate. I was imprint on."

Everyone gasped. "Impossible" Rosalie hissed.

"Very possible Rose." Edward dug into his pocket and retrieved his wallet that contained three pictures. The first was taken when Paul was barely 6 months pregnant with Samantha. He proudly hugged his belly as he stared out of the window in there old home. The second was of Paul 8 months pregnant with the twins. He was sitting in a rocking chair in Samantha's old bedroom, reading their child a story before bed time and the third was of Paul playing in the sea with two year old Jade and Dustin while Samantha splashed water at them, they were all smiles. He picked up the three photos and smiled as he looked at them before handing them to Carlisle. Bella carefully looked over Carlisle shoulder at the picture, as did Esme. She growled.

"You were imprinted on by Paul Lahote" She shouted. "Out of the the flee bags on the reservation you chose him!"

"No Bella." Edward snapped through gritted teeth. "Fate put us together, no one chose anyone."

"I can't believe this." Bella growled as she ran a hand through her long brown locks. "You had a family here! A wife, a daughter and you through it all away for .. For this home-wrecking dog!"

Edward used his vampire speed and slammed Bella against the wall, causing the whole house to shake. "How dare you!"

"MOM!" a high pitched voice screamed. Edward froze before slowly releasing Bella from his grasp and turning to the own of the voice. She was beautiful. Her skin was pale with a rosy blush in her checks. She had Bella's human eyes and brozen hair like Edwards. He stood in the doorway with Jacob Black, her face paling at the sight of her mother being attacked.

"Edward?" Jacob asked as he stepped into the room. "What? Whats going on?"

"Nothing Jacob, take Renesmee out of here." Bella ordered.

"No." Paul shouted as he appeared from behind Jacob and Renesmee. "She needs to know the truth."

Edward looked from Paul to Renesmee. "I'm your father that run out on your mother. I did it because I fell in love with someone else. Not because I didn't care for you but because I didn't want to lose him but now I see all the secrets and all the lies have caused me to lose him after all." He cried as he looked at Paul who was staring at the floor. "I came here to apologize to you all and to tell you the truth behind me leaving. I don't expect you to forgive me but at least you all know."

"I think you should leave Edward." Rosalie hissed. Edward nodded. "At least you know the truth." He mumbled as he moved around his old family and towards his new one. He touched Paul's face and looked into his heartbroken eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Paul nodded. "I'll walk home."

* * *

><p>Paul wiped the last of his tears off his face as he walked into the house. It had taken him a lot longer to get home then he had expected to but he didn't want to shift and make all the wolves aware of the certain family situation he was dealing with. Instead he walked for two hours until he reached his drive way. He stayed outside for a few moments, calming himself. He had being crying like a teenaged girl the whole way home and he didn't want his kids to see him cry even though he knew they knew something was up. He put on a brave face instead and walked into the living room of his home that was quickly feeling like a house.<p>

"Papa." Dustin exclaimed as he looked up from the puzzle he and Edward were doing in the living room floor. Samantha and Jade were at the piano, they both stopped playing when they saw Paul walk through the door. Paul smiled as Jade ran over to him and embraced him in a hug. "Hey little man." He said as he picked him up and sat on the sofa next to Dustin. Edward gave him a small smile which he ignored.

"Did you have a good day with sissy and Dustin?" He asked. Jade nodded and snuggled into Paul's chest. Dustin smiled and continued to do his puzzle. Edward stared at Paul who was humming an old lullaby to Jade. He stared into his jet black eyes. Paul stared into his gold ones. They were the same but they both knew things would never be the same.

Samantha watched the silent interaction between her parents from her seat at the piano. She wanted to cry but she refused to make a bad situation worse. She just prayed that they could make it through the storm.

* * *

><p>to be continued..<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Rising Sun**

**Summary**: When Paul Lahote imprinted on Edward Cullen the night Edward got married to Bella Swan, not being able to ignore the imprint Edward & Paul ran away together not wanting anyone to find out. Now 17 years later their back with their daughter & twins sons, and now it seems there's a lot of explaining to do. As well as an unexpected visit from the Voltori.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four - Ever Enough<p>

* * *

><p>Paul lay in bed, holding onto his pillow. Tears stain his face as he let them fall, not bothering to wipe them. The alarm clock flashed 3:45am Paul knew he should I been sleeping but he couldn't. It had been a week since that day at the Cullen household and he hadn't been able to sleep right. He was miserable he knew that. Everyone knew it. Everyone had tried to cheer him up; Edward, Samantha, the twins even the pack, minus Jacob, had tried but they all failed. He was heartbroken and a lot more recently he had been thinking about the daughter he had lost. That's what killed him the most. Edward had let him bare his children, give birth to them, thinking that no one else had the miracle of his child. All the times Edward could of told him about Renesmee, he'd let slip by.<p>

In honest truth Paul was brokenhearted.

"Paul?" Edward mumbled from his side of the bed. He didn't need to sleep but he'd liked watching Paul sleep back when times were good. He wished those times could of been brought back. Edward turned on his side and ran a hand gently down Paul's arm. Paul was turned facing away from him. He wrapped his arm around Paul's torso and pulled him to his chest. Paul didn't try to escape. He didn't want to fight anymore.

"Baby.." Edward whispered into Paul's hair as he held him. "I'm sorry Paul." he sighed. "But I wouldn't take it back. If I had told you the truth we wouldn't have all the memories and the happy times we once had."

Paul eyes glazed over with a fresh set of tears.

"We wouldn't of had our beautiful children." Edward continued, he gently place his hand over Paul's stomach. "Never once did I fear our child would be a monster because they'd have you as a mother. With Bella I was scared I'd would of created a monster. I was frightened. But with you.. With you I felt nothing but joy when you told me. I didn't think I would ever experience being a father and you gave me that."

"But I wasn't the first."

"You were the first Paul. My first real love who bore my children and brought them into the world." Edward whispered.

"Not all of them." Paul sobbed.

Edward hugged Paul tighter. "That wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's."

Paul nodded as more tears fell down his face. "I love you Paul Lahote - Cullen. I always will and I want you to be happy."

Edward tightened his grip around Paul's waist as if he was scared he'd leave and never come back and to be honest he was. He feared one day he would wake up and Paul would be gone. He knew Paul would never abandoned him or the kids but he couldn't help but let the doubt fill his mind. It was his fault it was there. If he had been honest from the beginning maybe things would of turned out differently. Maybe he could of worked something out with Bella and still be in his daughters life. If he could he would have gone back and have tired. Not for him but for his family. Maybe if they had stayed close to home other aspects of their lives would of been different.

_**A Few Days Later**_

Samantha held her books close to her chest as she walked through the halls of her new school. She had started a few days after she had found out her dads big secret and if she was honest, she hated it. Not only was she seen as an outcast by her peers but she soon come to learn her "sister" Renesmee was also a student at Fork's High School. She had managed to avoid her and Jacob for the first couple of days but after the big blow out at The Cullen's family home, Samantha found herself a hot topic with Renesmee and her friends. Renesmee looked at her like she was dirt and wasn't shy about voicing her comments about Samantha mixed heritage and how she disgusted the cheerleader. Jacob had tried to get Renesmee to stop in fear of what Paul would do to his imprint if he found out but as the week passed he gave up realizing that Samantha had kept her mouth shut.

Samantha sighed as she walked to her locker. She wished they had never come here. That they had gone somewhere else and lived their lives as they used to. She hated here. She hated Renesmee. She hated Edward. She hated the whole situation but most of all she hated what it had done to Paul. Everyday he got worse. He barely spoke anymore and if he did it word be the answer to a question. He had locked himself away inside his mind and not even his own daughter had the key to the door.

"Hey Sam." Jacob mumbled as he approached his locker which was right next to Samantha's. She ignored him. The anger building in her chest. Jacob sighed. "I'm sorry but Nessie.."

"Nessie what?" Samantha snapped. "Nessie is my imprint so I have to ignore how horrible she is? Nessie is the love of my life so I have to turn a blind eye to her bully someone who has bone nothing to her?" She slammed her locker shut. "Save it for someone who gives a shit Jacob."

Samantha turned on her heels and walked away before turning back and facing Jacob again. "My mom used to tell me stories of how much of a good guy but obviously imprinting has changed you. I was looking forward to meeting my uncle Jake but now I wish we had never even entered this hell hole." She screamed, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Sam I.." Jacob paused.

"Forget it Jacob. Just leave me alone." Samantha cried as she ran down the hall to the girls restroom. She locked herself into a stall and let her tears fall. She had never felt so helpless in her whole life. She had always had her parents to fall back on but now she hated her father and her mother was as broken as she was.

_Meanwhile.._

Paul sighed as he walked onto the dirt road that led to Sam and Emily's cabin. He hadn't been back there since he ran out on them when he returned. He had walked because Edward had took the car to pick up the twins and Samantha from school and he didn't shift in case anyone was on patrol and heard his thoughts. The last thing he wanted was a bunch of shape-shifters feeling sorry for how screwed up his _perfect_ life had become in a matter of days. He concentrated on the gravel crunching under neath his trainers as he tired to distract himself. The last thing he wanted was to become a heaping pile of sobs by the time he reached the cabin. He didn't nee Sam's or Emily's pity. He didn't need anyone's pity. He pitted himself enough.

He put his hands in this hoody pockets as he approached the porch. Sam and Emily had never been the ones to close the back door so he walked straight into the kitchen where Emily was happily cooking away.

"Hey Em." He mumbled.

Emily jumped slightly, unaware of Paul's presences in the room. She took a deep breathe and grabbed her chest. "Sweet Jesus Paul!" she exclaimed. "You can't come sneaking in here, you'll give an ol' girl a heart attack." she grinned as she gave him a two armed hug. He hugged her back, thankful that she hadn't given him one look of pity or said how sorry she was about his situation.

"You're not that old Em." He gave her a small smile as she returned to the stove. She laughed, "I'm still seventeen years old than the last time you saw me. I'm almost forty."

Paul shook his head, "You still look as beautiful as ever Emily." He took a seat at the table across from Emily and took a deep breathe. Emily turned slightly to him so she could still stir her cooking without completely having her back to her guest. "Thanks Pauly. How's everything?" She asked.

Paul sighed. He studied her face as she stared back at him. No pity, just concern.

"It's bad Em." He said as he ran his hands over his face. "Since Edward's secrets have come out in the open I can't bring myself to forgive him. I still love him with all my heart but its different now. He lied to me for 17 years."

Emily sighed as she sat across from Paul and took his hand in her own. "I know its hard but you have to forgive him Paul." Paul turned away from her. He stared at the wall as he tired not to bust into tears.

"At the time I know Edward probably thought what he was doing, keeping Renesmee from you, was the right thing by you and the kids. He meant well but in the wrong way. He didn't want to hurt you."

"But he did Em." Paul said as he turned back to her. "He broke my heart. If this had been seventeen years ago I could of looked past it and we'd be okay but.. But he waited seventeen years."

Emily rubbed Paul's hand soothingly as tears began to well in his eyes. "And I can't stop loving him. I'm so in love with him Emily but he broke my heart. If I was normal I would pack my bags and take off with my kids until the pain was just a memory but I can't. I want to leave here Em. Take my kids and runaway from this nightmare but I can't. I love him too much to hurt him like he hurt me."

"Paul, Edward loves you as much as you love him.. He's done wrong but you need to forgive him. If I hadn't forgiven Sam after what happened we wouldn't have been as happy as we are now. It brought us closer together."

"This isn't going to bring us closer together Em." Paul sighed. "Its breaking us apart."

"You need to forgive Paul." Emily pressed. "Not for you, but for your family. You love him."

Paul felt the tears fall down his cheeks. "Will that ever be enough Em? Is love ever enough?" Emily said again. "Love is always enough Paul. Without love we're nothing. We may as well be robots." She gave him a reassuring smile before returning to her cooking. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" She asked.

Paul wiped his tear stained face with his sleeve and gave Emily a small smile. "Please."


	5. Chapter 5

Rising sun

Summary: When Paul Lahote imprinted on Edward Cullen the night Edward got married to Bella Swan, not being able to ignore the imprint Edward and Paul ran away together not wanting anyone to fun out. Now 17 years later their back with their daughter and twin sons, and now it seems there's a lot of explaining to do. As well as an unexpected visit from the Voltori.

Chapter Five

The following weeks passed by slowly in the Cullen household as Paul slowly but surely began to take Emily's words into consideration. He knew deep down he loved Edward and their family together more than anything in this world and even though he hurt now, if he left that hurt would never go away. He knew deep down Edward had meant well so he kept that in mind as he began to mend his broken heart day by day.

Paul smiled as he lay in bed, though he had been working to forgive Edward he knew it would be a long road back to what they were. He didn't even know if they could be what they were again but he hoped.  
>Other than the hitch with Renesmee, their lives in Forks were good. He had his pack back, his family. He spent hours with his old friends and his twin sons on the LaPush beaches reminiscing on the old days while the twins and the children of his friends played in the water.<br>He found himself feeling at peace with his surrounding. He smiled as he thought of a saying his mother used to say before she passed away 'the home is where the heart is'..

"Grandma seemed like a wise lady." Paul smiled as he looked up. Samantha stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest and her long red hair tied in a pony tail.  
>"She was. And she loved to remind me of how smart she was daily." Paul chucked as he tapped on the bed ushering Samantha into the room.<br>Sam gave him a half smile as she jumped onto the bed and laid her head on his chest. Paul kissed her head as he ran his hand though her hair.

"Are you and dad ever going to be okay?" Samantha asked breaking the silence.

Paul looked down at his daughter and sighed "it's complicated." He replied as he knew even though he was working on forgiving Edward he hadn't been able to sleep in the same bed as the vampire for weeks. Though he tried to be civil in front of Samantha and the twins, he barely spoke to his husband once they were out of the house despite Edward's pleas for forgiveness.

"I know but it's Daddy, you love him" Samantha said as she looked back at her mother. Paul smiled "that I do."

"Then you can forgive him.." Samantha pleaded. "It's horrible seeing you two mope around when the other isn't around."

Paul chuckled "it takes time to fix adult things like what's going on between me and your daddy, but trust me. We'll fix it."

Samantha nodded, "good, I wouldn't want to have to live with just Dad. He isn't as funny."

"Hey I resent that" Edward laughed as he had took up the position Samantha had been in moments before. Paul and Sam sat up at his presence. Samantha smiled before jumping off the bed.

"I've got homework to do." She said as she gave Paul a kiss on the check before exiting the room. Edward smiled after her before turning to his husband who had swung his legs off the bed and began to stare at the wall.

"She's right you know.." Paul mumbled.

Edward pushed himself off the wall and moved to sit next to him. "About what?"

Paul turned to him, with a blank expression on his face. "I am funnier than you." As he said it a smile graced his handsome face.  
>Edward laughed as he lunged at the Quileute male causing them to fall onto their bed with Paul pressed underneath Edward. Both laughing as they went.<p>

Edward chuckled as the laughter died down and Paul found himself staring at the face of the man he had fallen in love with and couldn't help but smile.

"There's that beautiful smile." Edward whispered as he placed his hand on Paul's cheek.

Paul found himself blushing as Edward continued to stare at him as if he was looking at a piece of fine art for the first time.

"My beautiful wolf." Edward sighed as he placed his forehead against Paul's and closes his eyes.

Paul smiled as he placed his hands on Edward's face, forcing Edward to look him in the eyes. "My vampire" Paul whispered as he placed his lips against Edward's for a short sweet kiss. Edward smiled as he pulled away, "I love you Paul Lahote."

"I love you too Edward Cullen" Paul whispered. He hadn't uttered those words in such a long time they felt foreign on his tongue.  
>Edward smiled as he pushed himself of his topless husband. He didn't bother to press that they talk about the recent events. He was happy Paul was willing to say 'I love you' was a step in the right direction.<p>

Paul smiled as he sat up. He hadn't felt at peace like he just had in awhile and he had forgotten how at ease Edward made him feel. Because of Edward he was no longer the violate wolf but a mother and a better person as a whole. He liked the person he was when he was with Edward, regardless that wouldn't be the case if he ever left.

"Where are the twins?" He asked. Edward smiled, "Embry came round not to long ago and took the twins down to the beach."

Paul nodded. It wasn't unusual for his long time friend to take the twins out since he imprinted on Jade after seeing the eight year old for the first time when Paul introduced them to the pack. Of course Edward had been pissed and Paul thought he would of been as well but he knew what type of guy Embry was and couldn't think of a better mate for his son.

Edward smiled again at his husband before proceeding to head downstairs, leaving Paul to relish in the silence.

A few days later...

Samantha smiled as she pilled her books into her locker. Over the first few weeks at Forks High she had been dubbed an outcast by Renemesee and her friends but soon enough she had managed to make friends with another outcast which happened to be Keanu Cameron, the gay bastard son of Jared Cameron and a girl from Forks.

"Morning sunshine." Keanu smiled as he rested against the locker next to Sam's. Sam smiled as se faced her friend. Keanu had the obvious Quiluete features, including the strong jaw, height, dark eyes and build. The only hint of his mixed heritage was his slightly paler skin and blonde hair.

"Morning honey bunch" Sam replied as she closed her locker door and rest against her locker as she watched the rest of her peers travel back and forth between classes.

"How's my favourite vampire princess?" Keanu asked as he rested he arm above Sam's head. To the rest of the student body they looked like a couple but everyone knew about Keanu's sexual preferences thanks to Renesmee and her 'crew'.

"She's good, things are finally looking up at home." Sam smiled as she noticed the happy Ora that was now noticeable since Edward had began sleeping in his own bed with Paul again after their 'talk' a few days ago.

"That's good. I'm sure queen bitch and her evil mother will be thrilled to know" Keanu laughed, sarcasm dripping from his words. Sam laughed. "Probably but I don't care too much if they find out."

Keanu nodded before turning so he was facing the same way as Sam. "Oh joy here they come." He said signalling to the group of people that consisted of Renemsee Cullen, Jacob Black, Nathaniel Clearwater, Veronica Smart and Josie Bleu.

Samantha rolled her eyes as she picked up her bag as they passed ignoring the glare Nessie sent her way. "I seriously don't know what Jacob sees in her."

"It's the work of the imprint." Keanu shrugged as his eyes followed his own imprint. Being half Quiluete seemed to be enough to trigger the shifter gene and once he laid eyes on his pack mate he found himself the sufferer of an unreturned imprint as his imprintee was Forks High School's own manwhore, Nathaniel Clearwater, the son of Leah Clearwater and a one night stand. Like Keanu, Nathaniel was also of mixed heritage and it was clear his father was some sort of African-American for obvious reasons.

Sam sighed as she linked her arms with Keanu. "It'll happen."  
>Keanu nodded as they headed to class. "Yeah, I'm not holding my breathe."<p>

Samantha felt bad for her friend as they walked to class. 'That type of feelings must suck' she thought as they entered their class.

Both ignored the glares from Nessie and her crew as they took their seats at the back of the class.

"Looks guys, it's the loser pack." Renemsee spat as she turned in her seat to face the two outcasts.  
>"Nessie." Jacob said through gritted teeth. His eyes darting between Sam and his imprintee.<br>Nessie ignored him and continued to glare daggers at the pair.  
>"The bastard crew more like" Josie smirked. Nessie laughed. "You're right Jose. You've got the sad Keanu who's daddy doesn't love him and that monster over there."<p>

"That's not the only person who doesn't love him" Veronica laughed, hinting Keanu's obvious crush on Nathaniel but being human was unaware of the imprinting.

Keanu growled and gripped his jeans in his fists. Samantha touched his hand hoping to calm him slightly. She looked to Nathaniel but he avoided eye contact with both of them.

"Aw is the poor mutt getting upset?" Nessie laughed.

"Shut up will you!" Samantha shouted, startling the whole class. "You're just mad because my dad left your mom for mine!" She shouted before pulling Keanu to his feet. "You're all pathetic." She said directing her gaze to Jacob who had his eyes on the floor before pulling her friend out of the classroom.

"You shouldn't of done that," Keanu gasped. "But I'm so glad you did." He laughed. Samantha chuckled. Even though she knew she probably made things worse, she was glad she had done it too.

Meanwhile..

Paul watched the waves as they crashed against the shore at the first beach in LaPush. He had accompanied Embry and the twins down to the beach as he had found doing nothing at home insanely boring. Edward had finished homeschooling the boys for the day and thought it would be good for them if they got some fresh air.

Edward himself stayed home to prepare dinner while the four of them headed to the beach where Embry was currently helping Jade and Dustin make sandcastles while Paul was alone with his thoughts. Though it wasn't long before many teenagers from the reservation, including Jacob and Leah Clearwater's son, came onto the beach to play football. It was crazy that even though the pair of them we're almost in their forties, Embry and Jacob both acted like teenagers. Of course Paul still looked like he did when he was 18 but he felt his age. He felt like an adult whereas his two friends both seemed to feel as they looked.

"Afternoon Paul"

Paul looked up and smiled as he saw the young Clearwater approach his position on the log he was currently sitting on. "Seth" he smiled.

Seth who had given up phasing after he went to college, along with Sam and Jared, where the only ones who looked their ages. Seth no longer had his baby face but instead looked like a man of 32 who was ageing pretty well. He still had his kind heart even though life had thrown him some hardships as he wife had passed away giving birth to their daughter, Amelia.  
>"How are you Seth?" Paul asked as his old friend sat next to him. He looked down to the beach and noticed a young girl he knew to be Amelia Clearwater had now joined his twin sons and Embry in making sandcastles.<p>

"I'm good." Seth sighed happily as he watched the children play. "Yourself?"

Paul gave him a small smile. "I'm feeling better, I feel at home here"

Seth chuckled "that's because this is your home Paul. Doesn't matter how hard you try to run from it, LaPush calls you back."

Paul nodded, he totally agreed. "How's Leah?" He asked.

Seth scoffed. "Leah is Leah. A bitch. You'd think parenthood would of changed her attitude but it's been 18 years and she's still just as resentful."

"Heartbreaks a bitch.." Paul mumbled. Seth nodded as he thought of his own.

"That's true but it shouldn't dictate your life. Everyday I see Leah get even more bitter and it only effects the ones around her. especially Nathaniel." Seth mused as he thought of his nephew and how he ignored his own imprint because of his hate for love after seeing how much it destroyed her life and faith in men.

Paul looked down the beach at where the eldest of the Clearwater offspring, was tossing a football between him, Jacob and some other boys. Samantha had filled him in on the situation after she had formed the friendship with Keanu.

"I would say give her time but it's been 20 years.. She's gotta get over it." Paul sighed. "Can't she see how toxic she's become?"

Seth shrugged "I've given up on trying to give Leah a break. I don't want Amelia to turn out like Nathaniel. Ever."

Paul nodded in agreement. He didn't know what he'd do if he found out Sam was behaving just as Nathaniel was because of his actions 20 years previous.

Seth and Paul sat in silence for a few minutes before Samantha and Keanu found themselves wondering onto the beach and sitting with them.

"Hey kids, how was school?" Paul asked as he hugged his daughter who sat next to him.  
>Keanu and Sam both looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah it was good Mr Cullen" Keanu answered politely.<p>

"Please, call me Paul." Paul smiled at his old best friend's son. Keanu nodded.

"Hey Paul, Seth." Jacob smiled as he ran past to collect the football that Nathaniel had flown out of range.

"Hey Jacob" Paul nodded. He felt the awkwardness between the Sam and Jacob as well as the awkwardness of the whole situation in general as Jacob felt torn between his friendship with Paul and his love for Nessie who was obviously not a big fan of Paul or any of the wolves of LaPush who thought their loyalties laid with their pack-mate.

"He's such a jerk!" Sam snapped as Jacob was out of earshot.

"Hey, he's conflicted." Paul replied. "He's not the bad guy."

"Yeah you're right. Dad's devil spawn is to blame." Samantha snapped again before getting up and storming off.  
>Paul gasped after his daughter. "What was that about?" He directed at Keanu.<br>Keanu shrugged, "I'll go find out."

Paul shook his head. Seth bumped his shoulder. "Teenagers aye."  
>Paul rolled his eyes. "More like supernatural teenagers. Renesmee has got 18 years of pure hatred built up for Edward and I've got a feeling she's been taking it out on Sam."<p>

"Maybe you should talk to Bella.." Seth suggested.

Paul scoffed. "Like that'll work. She hates us as much as Renesmee hates Sam."

"You've gotta try somewhere." Seth smiled. Paul nodded, knowing how right he was.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rising sun**

**Summary:** When Paul Lahote imprinted on Edward Cullen the night Edward got married to Bella Swan, not being able to ignore the imprint Edward and Paul ran away together not wanting anyone to fun out. Now 17 years later their back with their daughter and twin sons, and now it seems there's a lot of explaining to do. As well as an unexpected visit from the Voltori.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

* * *

><p>Paul fiddled with his fork as he sat in the dinning room of his home. The kids had eaten and gone to bed hours before hand as he had gone on a run to think about his conversation with Seth. He sighed as he placed down his cutlery and rubbed his hands over his face.<p>

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he appeared in the room.

Paul jumped and grasped his chest as his heart skipped a few beats. "Jesus Edward." He gasped.

Edward couldn't help but chuckle as he approached his husband and took the seat next to him before turning to face him.

"Anything on your mind?" He asked.

"Other than the thought to have a bell stapled to you're skull, no." He snapped. Edward scoffed. "Like that'll happen."

Paul nodded in response as he found himself drifting off with his thoughts. Edward sighed and took Paul's hands in both his own. "Baby talk to me."

Paul huffed and slouched his shoulders as he sat back in his chair. "Seth and I were talking and he thinks I should talk to Bella about Samantha and Renesmee."

Edward stared at his husband, he couldn't imagine why Paul would want to do such a thing. "What? Why?"

"Because Renemsee has been bulling Sam at school."

Edward saw red. "What?!" He exclaimed as he shot up causing his chair to fly backwards. "What the hell? Who does that brat think she is? Bullying my daughter?! And that Bella! Oh wait till I get a hold of her!" Edward growled.

Paul stood up and grabbed Edward's face in his hands. "Hey." He said as he stared into Edward's eyes which had changed from there usual gold to black.

"I'm the violate one remember." Paul joked as he remembered the days when he used to blow a fuss is someone even breathed to loudly.

Edward took an unnecessary breath. "I know, I'm sorry."

Paul smiled and placed a kiss on Edward's lips. "It's okay."

"It's not Paul. Sam shouldn't have to deal with my mistakes." Edward mumbled.

"Renemsee is not a mistake Ed," Paul argued. "You may not like it but she's just as much of your daughter as Sam is."

Edward looked away from his partner as he felt the guilty run through his veins. "Maybe that's all she needs." Paul gave Edward a small smile. "Her father."

Edward looked at the hands that grasped his face before looking at the face of the person whom they belonged to. "Since when did you become so wise?" He asked.

Paul smiled. "I learnt from this really old guy"

Edward laughed before placing a kiss on Paul's lips and resting his forehead against his loves. "I'll arrange to talk to Bella and my family this week."

"Thank you." Paul whispered as he prayed they could fix what had been broken for too long.

* * *

><p>The first beach at LaPush was empty as Keanu walked down the path from his home to the shore. This had become a regular thing for them over the past couple years. Meeting on the beach. After dark so no one could see them and as Keanu walked towards the figure who stood only a few feet away from him, his heart sank knowing this is all he would get.<p>

"You're late." Nathaniel Clearwater mumbled as he turned towards the approaching male. His chocolate skin looked even more flawless against the moon light. He was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt with his curly Afro tied back in a bobble.

"I had to wait for my mom to fall asleep, not that you care." Keanu snapped as he went to walk past his imprint only to be stopped by Nathaniel's arm.

"You're my imprint, of course I care." Nathaniel responded harshly.

"Then why don't you claim me?" Keanu spat back as he pulled his arm out of the grasp of the other male. Unknown to everyone Nathaniel had imprinted back on Keanu at the start of the school year but had to refused to tell the rest of pack.

Nathaniel had claimed he wanted to tell everyone, including his mom, at the right time but Keanu knew it was because he was ashamed. He always had been. He hated that he had to spend a few hours a week with Keanu so Keanu wouldn't feel rejected. He may not of wanted the imprint but he didn't want one of his pack brothers to die either.

So they would meet a few nights a week and sit on the beach just so Keanu could feel close to his imprint. But the summer before the school year had started Nathaniel had gone to football camp and when he had returned and arranged to meet Keanu, who after 104 days without his imprint was in pretty bad shape. The night he saw Keanu, looking skinnier than ever. He had bags under his eyes and his hair had grown out considerably since Nathaniel had been gone. He looked terrible. But that's when it happened. As soon as their eyes met in "hello" Nathaniel saw his mate.

Keanu thought that it would mean they could finally be together but he was wrong. Nathaniel refused to tell anyone and refused to claim Keanu which would lead to Keanu having Nathaniel's mark somewhere on his body, making it clear to the wolves that Keanu was in fact Nathaniel's.

"It's complicated." Nathaniel sighed. Keanu scoffed. "It's always complicated."

Nathaniel looked at his imprint who stared at the waves with a sad express on his face. Nathaniel hated doing this to him but he hated the fact his life was being planned out for him. He was meant to graduate high school and go to an out of state college and play college football. Not become part of a pack and become tied to his home forever. Become tied to someone forever.

It wasn't that he didn't love Keanu. Because he did but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. Not only to the world. But to himself.

"Baby.." Nathaniel whispered as he wrapped his arms around the shorter male. Keanu felt a tear roll down his cheek as Nathaniel hugged him from behind. He tried to choke back a sob as his imprint held him.

Nathaniel slowly turned Keanu around in his arms. Keanu looked to the ground as the tears ran down his face. He didn't understand why Nathaniel was so ashamed of him. He loved Nathaniel with every bone in his body but it wasn't enough.

Nathaniel raised Keanu's face and kisses him as his hand touched his cheek. "I care about you so much Ke" he whispered as he pulled away, keeping his hand of Keanu's cheek.

Keanu looked into Nathaniel's dark brown eyes and shook his head slightly. "That isn't enough anymore Nate." He replied. He sobbed as he felt more tears brew in his eyes.

Nathaniel looked at his imprint on shock. "What do you mean?"

"I can't do this anymore" Keanu cried. Nathaniel dropped his hand from Keanu's face. "I can't put my life on hold waiting for the day when you think I'm worthy of you."

Nathaniel shook his head. "Baby you're more than enough. Don't say that"

"Then why don't you love me?" Keanu sobbed. "You imprinted on me.. You were meant to love me."

Nathaniel knew at that moment he should of said it. Those three word. But he couldn't. They were stuck in this throat. He wanted nothing more than to grab Keanu and claim him right there on the beach and then tell him how much he loved him for the rest of their lives but his pride and his hopes and dreams wouldn't let him.

"I'm sorry.. I-" Nathaniel sighed. "I can't Keanu."

Keanu sniffed. "Goodbye Nathaniel." He said as he pulled himself away from his imprint and began walking towards his home. Praying that Nathaniel would run after him and proclaim his undying love for him.

He didn't.

Nathaniel stayed on the beach and watched as he man he truly loved walked away. Keanu hugged himself as he found himself walking towards the home of Samantha Cullen. He had planned to go home but that would mean explaining himself to his mother which he didn't want to do. Instead he sen her a text message to her explaining his sudden change of plans; that he would be spending the night at the Cullen's.

He sniffled a bit as he rang the doorbell of the amazing home that Edward had built for his family. He continued to hug himself as he waited for the door to be opened. It wasn't that he was cold. He was a werewolf. He was boiling dressed in a t-shirt, an oversized jumper and dark jeans. He felt if he didn't he would fall apart as his heart broke inside his chest.

Paul smiled as he opened the door only for that smile to vanish as he saw the state of his best friends son. "Keanu?"

"Hey Mr Cullen, is Sam home? I need somewhere to stay tonight. I don't want to go home." Keanu cried. Paul ran towards the boy as his legs have out and he felt the pain of the imprint take hold. He cried out in pain as Paul wrapped his arms around him. "It'll be okay Keanu.. Edward! Sam!" He called.

It wasn't long before the two red heads appeared in the doorway and gasped as they saw Paul cradling Samantha's best friend. "Help me get him inside" Paul cried as he tried to lift Keanu from the ground. Edward rushed to help while Sam stood in shock as her parents carried her best friend into the living room and placed him on one of the couches.

"What's wrong with him?" Edward asked, worriedly. Paul shook his head. "I don't know.. I need to call Sam!"

Samantha watched as he parents ran around fetching blankets and making phone calls. She felt tears well in her eyes as her only friend cried out in pain and all she could do was watch. She sat opposite Keanu and held his hand as he screamed in pain. With each cry she felt herself become more worried. "Mom where's Sam and Jared?" She cried. "He's getting worse."

Paul kissed Sam's head as they watched over Keanu. "They'll be here soon baby."  
>Edward sighed as he walked into the room. "Carlisle is on his way too. After everything that happened, we owe the wolves big time."<p>

Paul nodded as he remembered the battle of the newborns which almost lost Jacob his life.

It was less than a hour before Sam Uley and Jared Cameron arrived with Emily and Seth in tow.

Jared ran straight to his sons side. He touched Keanu's forehead as tears filled his eyes as he took in his sons appearance. Keanu's body was covered in sweat and his blonde hair was a dark colour due to it being damp and it stuck to his face. His eyes where blood shot and his was running a temperature. Even for a wolf.

"Hey buddy, it's okay" Jared whispered. "Daddy's here."

Prior to what most people believed, Jared actually had a good relationship with his son. He and his ex however didn't get long quite as well which caused Keanu to spend very little time with his father, even though the pair cared deeply about each other.

"Dad.." Keanu gulped. "It's hurts." He gasped.

"Where son? Where does it hurt?" Jared asked as he looked at his sons body for any signs of injury.

"My heart.." Keanu cried. "Make it stop. Make the pain stop."

Jared turned to his Alpha who was standing next to his wife. Both looked sadly at the teenager who cried out in pain again.

Everyone in the room stared at the boy with tears in their eyes as they watched him experience such pain. "What's happening to him Sam?" Jared cried.

Sam coughed back a sob. "It's his imprint. He's rejecting it."

"Who? Who's rejecting it?" Jared shouted.

"Keanu is." Seth whispered. Sam nodded.

"What do you mean Keanu is doing his?" Samantha asked.

Sam Uley turned to her. "Keanu is rejecting his own imprint. His body is trying to break it."

"That's impossible." Paul gasped.

"It's very possible." Everyone turned to the door and watched as Carlisle entered the room followed by Bella and Esme.

"How?" Samantha sobbed, as she asked her grandfather the question.

"He simply has had enough." Carlisle replied as he started to set up his equipment.

Jared turned to the three vampires, his eyes red with tears. "Will he die?"

"We need to make him comfortable." Bella responded.

Jared stood up and faced up against the Doctor causing the two vampires to lung forward as well as causing the wolves to pull Jared back. "Answer me!" Jared screamed as Paul and Sam held him back.

"Whether he lives or dies, is up to your son." Carlisle replied. "I'm sorry."

Jared collapsed again this best friend and his alpha. He sobbed and cried as they held him up. Emily and Seth both cried silently at the edge of the room as they watched Carlisle give Keanu a sedative.

Samantha felt the tears run down her face as she held onto the father. This wasn't meant to be happening. She thought._ 'Not to Keanu'._

* * *

><p>Paul cracked his neck as he sat up in the seat opposite Keanu's bedside. After Carlisle had put him to feel, Bella and Esme had moved him to one of the couples guest rooms. He had been up all night watching over the boy and listening to his heart monitor.<p>

Jared was emotionally exhausted and had fallen asleep in the chair on the other-side of Keanu's bed while Samantha slept next to Keanu, in attempt to bring down his temperature.

Paul looked at the young boy as he slept and could only imagine what he was going through. _'He must of been in some serious pain to break his own_ _imprint.'_

"You have no idea."

Paul turned in his seat as he found Edward leaning against the wall, a pained expression on his face. "You were in his head" he states rather than asked.

Edward nodded. "His thoughts are pretty loud. They're exploding in his head, it's hard to ignore."

"What happened?" Paul asked. "What would make him what to do this?"

"He didn't." Edward replied honestly. "But ever since he imprinted of Nathaniel he's been played, lied to, abandoned. By his imprint. Even after Nathaniel returned his imprint, it wasn't enough."

"What? I thought?"

Edward nodded again. "Nathaniel has been keeping it a secret for almost a year."

"Why would he do that?" Paul stammered. He couldn't fathom why Nathaniel Clearwater would do such a horrible thing to the man who was made for him.

"You'd have to ask Nathaniel. But Keanu couldn't take it anymore. So much heartbreak drove his wolf to do this. She was screaming on the inside. She couldn't take the pain he felt." Edward looked at the boy sadly.

"Imprinting is supposed to be beautiful. It's our perfect match. Yet it drove Keanu to this." Paul shook his head.

"It's wasn't the imprint baby.. This is on Nathaniel. Keanu couldn't help who he imprinted on. His wolf must of seen something in Nathaniel's that no one else ever will." Edward said as he kissed Paul's head.

"It still doesn't change the fact that Keanu is in this bed dying because of it." Paul sighed. "I just wish I could do something to help him."

"So do I baby.." Edward replied. "So do I."

* * *

><p>Samantha stormed through the halls of Forks High School as she searched for her target. He of course didn't take long to find as he was hanging out by his locker with the rest of those people.<p>

Samantha's heels clacked against the tiles as she stomped over to them and grabbed Nathaniel by this arm. "Excuse is for a moment." She glared while Nathaniel wriggled against her grasp. Even being a shifter he had nothing on Samantha mixed vampire and shifter strength.

Samantha dragged him out into the court yard before shoving him over. "What the hell Cullen!" Nathaniel shouted.

"I'll be asking the questions round here" Samantha snapped back. "Like what did you go to Keanu?"

Nathaniel shook his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"He's at my house dying Nathaniel" she cried. "Because of you!"

Nathaniel stared at Samantha in confusion as he stood up and dusted himself off. "What the hell do you mean he's dying?"

"He's dying. His wolf is breaking the imprint because of you're constant rejection."

Nathaniel shook his head. "I didn't reject him."

"Yeah right." Sam scoffed as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Listen you don't know the full story." Nathaniel argued back.

"Then explain it to me because my only friend is dying in my home and I can't think of anything to save him." Samantha cried again.

Nathaniel sighed as he began to recall the past few years to his imprints best friend. He was done with lying especially since his heart had been hurting ever since Keanu had left him on the beach.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Rising Sun ❥

* * *

><p>Summary: When Paul Lahote imprinted on Edward Cullen the night Edward got married to Bella Swan, not being able to ignore the imprint Edward and Paul ran away together not wanting anyone to find out. Now 20 years later their back with their daughter and twin sons, and now it seems there's a lot of explaining to do. As well as an unexpected visit from the Volturi.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Paul stared silently at the young male that had taken residence in their guest room. The heart monitors Carlisle had attached to Keanu beeped normally as he slept. Only beeping faster when he stirred. Edward had said they quickened because the eighteen year old was experiencing a nightmare.<p>

Paul dared not pry into the young mans life by asking Edward the details of the nightmare but he knew it had something to do with Leah's promiscuous son and the fact Keanu's wolf was forcing itself to un-imprint on the older boy.

Paul rubbed his face. He couldn't imagine the pain the young Cameron was experiencing. He couldn't even think about getting rid of his imprint on Edward. Nothing would hurt him more than losing Edward, but obviously Keanu's wolf had experienced enough heartache to release Keanu from the imprints hold, even if it meant death.

At that moment Keanu groaned in his sleep, Paul shot right up and began preparing a needle full of morphine to ease his pain.

"Mr Cullen?" Keanu croaked as his eyes fluttered open. His throat was dry and his whole body ached.

Paul turned to the young boy and gave him a gentle smile, something he wouldn't of been able to pull of twenty years before. "Hey Ke, how are you feeling?"

Keanu gulped. "It's hurts."

Paul sighed as he gave Keanu a sad smile as he ran a hand over the boys forehead. "You'll be okay Keanu. I'll give you something to ease the pain."

"I'm going to die aren't I." Keanu said before licking his dry lips. "You don't have to pretend I'll be okay Mr Cullen.. I can feel it."

"That's Paul to you." Paul smiled again. "You aren't going to die. A few days you'll be right as rain." Paul reassured but at that moment he didn't know whom he was reassuring. Keanu or himself.

He hadn't known the boy long but he had befriended Samantha when no one else would and he was the son of his best friend. The kid was family. And he knew a lot of people would be destroyed because of his death. He was a member of the pack. He had a family and brothers. It would be a great loss not only to his family, but to the whole Quileute community.

"Where's my dad?" Keanu asked

"He went home, to get some more clothes. He, Kim and the kids will be here soon." Paul replied.

Keanu nodded slightly and gasped. "What about my mom?"

"Jared doesn't want to get her worried. She doesn't know."

"She should. Her only son is on his death bed." Keanu replied dryly. "You're not dying Keanu." Paul whispered as he looked down at his hands.

Keanu felt the tears well in his eyes. "Yes I am." He gulped. "The worst part is I'm ready for it."

"What?" Paul asked as he looked up.

"I'm ready for the pain to stop." Keanu responded as he stared into space. "Death is the easy way out but it's the peaceful escape."

"Keanu you can't mean that.." Paul argued. "You're only eighteen an-"

"And my wolf is killing me!" Keanu cut him off. "It's ripping my heart in two separating me from Nathaniel because it can't take anymore! It can't take being rejected anymore and it's killing me." Keanu cried.

Paul shook his head. "You aren't dying."

"Yes I am." Keanu sobbed. "All I wanted was love.. Love and happiness like my dad and Kim. That's all I ever craved. And now.." Keanu chocked back a sob before continuing. "Now it'll never happen. My love wasn't enough."

Paul felt tears well in his eyes as he watched the child in front of him breakdown. Tears poured down Keanu's cheeks as he sobbed and at that moment Paul found himself wrapping his arms around the teenager and clinging to him as he cried. "It'll be okay" he whispered into his hair.

Keanu wished he could believe Paul but he couldn't. His heart broke with every tear and shattered with every sob.

* * *

><p>Sam stared in shock at Nathaniel as his finished explaining himself. She couldn't believe it. "You.. You love him." She stuttered.<p>

"Yes, I do." Nathaniel replied sheepishly.

"Yet you're letting him die?" Samantha snapped. She glared at the Clearwater. "You should be doing something!"

"It's too late!" Nathaniel shouted back. "Keanu made his choice." Samantha gapped at him.

"Because he thinks you don't care about him. You string him along for years and through every affection he ever gave you back in his face for what?"

Nathaniel looked at Samantha before sitting down on a bench in the courtyard. "He deserves better."

"Damn right he does!" Samantha snapped causing Nathaniel to look to the ground. Samantha watched as he did and couldn't help but feel the guilty in her stomach. She sighed before dragging herself over to the bench as sitting down to Nate.

"He does deserve better but fate put you two together.. Doesn't that mean something?" She said.

Nate looked at his hands. "I don't know. Maybe this was how it was meant to be?"

Sam shook her head. "Keanu is not meant to die. You're not meant to give up."

Nathaniel tried to hide the tears that formed in his eyes, "Keanu can't die. I can't lose him." He replied, Samantha could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Then prove it to him." Samantha replied. "If you love him as much as you say you do.. Do something. Make him and his wolf see."

Nathaniel finally let the tears fall. He hadn't cried in years. He never had anything to cry over anymore but this.. This made the tears pour from his eyes like a waterfall. "But I don't know how." He took a breathe as he furiously wiped his face. "How do I get him to believe me?"

"Apologising would be a good start" Sam smiled gently as she placed a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder.

Nathaniel sighed, "I've apologised too many times. He wouldn't believe me."

"He has too. If he doesn't.." Samantha held back the lump in her throat. "He'll die."

* * *

><p>Paul stood motionless in Keanu's bedroom as Jared sat at this bedside and recalled stories with his eldest child. Keanu's face was thin and pale but he still managed to force a smile for his father.<p>

Jared held onto Keanu's hand as he spoke. Kim stood behind her husband with her hand on his shoulder, she smiled at the pair but reminded silent. Their three sons; J.J, Bennett and Roscoe, had all hugged their older brother and said a few words before Edward suggested they went and played with Jade and Dustin.

Keanu had watched them all leave with sad eyes. J.J was barely seven with the other two being under the age of five. Paul didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. He was scared. Not only of death. But being forgotten.

"You were such a pain in the ass growing up" Jared laughed as he stared down at the hand he held.

Kim laughed slightly, "he wasn't that bad Jared." Keanu smiled at his step mother. Regardless of what people had said or thought Kim had become a second mother to him over the years. She was apart of his family and had partly raised him.

"Ha. He was a little trouble maker." Jared chuckled but his laughter died down as years began to well in his eyes. He removed one of his hands from Keanu's and held his nose as the tears fell.

Keanu stared at his father with a blank expression. He wasn't used to seeing his dad show this much serious emotion. He was always the happy guy, the joker. Yet here he was. Breaking down.

"Dad."

Jared shook his head as he took in a breathe. "This isn't meant to be happening to my boy." He took Keanu's hand in both of his own and placed it against his forehead.

"Not my boy."

Paul stared at the scene from his position by the door. He watched as his best friend cried into his dying son's arm while his wife tried her best to console him. All Keanu could do was watch. His own tears poured down his cheeks. Paul left the lump in his throat and found himself turning away.

He held himself together until he got into the hallway and collapsed against the wall. Everything became slow motion as Edward appeared and wrapped his arms around his husband. "Baby?" He questioned as Paul grabbed onto his shirt and sobbed.

"This isn't meant to be happening Edward."

Edward sighed and hugged Paul tighter. "It isn't fair." Paul whispered.

"I know baby." Edward replied.

"Mom? Dad?" Samantha asked as she rushed over with Nathaniel hot on her tail. Her heart caught in her throat as fear ran through her veins. She could hear Nathaniel's heart beat faster as they shared the same thought.

"Is Keanu okay?" She asked as Nathaniel ran towards the door.

Paul looked up and watched as Nathaniel stood in the door way. A look of relief and sadness covered his face. "What's he doing here?" Edward asked as he helped Paul to his feet.

"Hopefully he'll be able to fix this." Sam replied as she nudged Nathaniel into the room where his imprint lay dying. Jared and Kim hadn't noticed the visitors. Nor had Keanu but the moment Nathaniel got only a few steps from Keanu, a sharp pain erupted in his chest. He gasped as he grabbed his chest and fell to his knees, alerting the Cameron's to his presence.

Keanu stared in shock. "Nate?"

Jared stood up and glared at the Clearwater whom Sam had helped to his feet. "What is he doing here?"

"He's here to help." Edward replied.

"Help?" Jared spat. Kim touched his arm, in efforts to calm him down, but he shrugged her off. "He's the reason my son is lying in this bed dying!"

"Give him a chance Jared." Paul pressed. "Sam says he's hear to help."

Jared shook his head, "he's done enough." Keanu grabbed Jared's arm. "Dad.." Jared turned to his son. "It's okay."

Jared sighed in defeat. "It's not okay Ke. I can't.. He can't.." Jared stuttered.

Keanu smiled up at his father as best he could. "I need to do this. Please."

Jared nodded before kissing Keanu's head and storming out without even glancing at Nathaniel or anyone else. Kim followed after him.

"Can we have a moment?" Keanu asked the Cullen's who still occupied the room. Edward nodded as he led Paul out of the room. Sam, who was still holding onto Nathaniel, looked at the elder shifter. "I'll be okay." He replied to her gaze as he moved towards the bed. Sam nodded before too leaving and closing the door after her, leaving the two imprints alone, together.

"What are you doing here?" Keanu asked as Nathaniel sat down on the bed. "I'm here to beg for your forgiveness. And to stop you from doing this."

"I can't stop. The imprint is breaking and I'm.." Keanu took a breathe. "I'm dying." Nathaniel reached forward and grabbed Keanu's face in his hand. "No." He sobbed.

"No your not baby please." He rested his head against Keanu's. "I don't want to lose you."

Keanu place his hands over Nathaniel's as his own tears began to form. "I don't know how to stop it Nate. It's too late for us."

"No it's not." Nathaniel argued. "We were meant to grow up. Go to college and experience life. It wasn't meant to end up like this. I can't imagine my life without you Ke." Nathaniel cried. "Ever since you came into my life all I wanted was you, it was always you but I was scared. I was scared you wouldn't love me. That you would leave me like Sam left my mom and my dad left me."

Keanu closed his eyes as more tears fell. "When you imprinted on me I was confused. I didn't believe it was real. I didn't want it to be real because it meant I finally had something worth living for. Someone worth living for. It's scared the shit out of me. It has everyday since."

Nathaniel stared at Keanu through his brown eyes. "You deserve so much better Keanu. I felt that fate had screwed up your led by settling you with me. I tried to be selfless but ended up being selfish. But you need to know that you are my universe."

Keanu stared into Nathaniel's pleading eyes and felt his heart clench. Never had Nathaniel openly shown so much emotion. Never had he seen so much love and admiration in his imprints eyes. He sobbed again and collapsed into Nathaniel's arms. His weak arms clinging onto the man he loved. Hoping, praying, that he would never be removed from his strong embrace.

* * *

><p>The sun had set behind the mountains when Carlisle reappeared from Kenau's room at the Cullen-Lahote house hold. Everyone had been sitting in the living room minus Nathaniel and Sam who had both refused to leave Kenau's side.<p>

Carlisle cleared his voice as he addressed the adults in the room. Jared stood up at the sound. His eyes full of hope and desperation. "Is he okay?"

"He's far from okay Mr Cameron, but I believe he's on his way to recovery." Carlisle's face broke into a gentle smile as everyone let go of the breathe they we each holding in. Jared chocked back a sob as Kim placed her hands on his face and smiled through her tears. "He's going to be okay Jer." Jared sobbed again as he collapsed against his wife's shoulder, he hands remains on his head.

Edward and Paul smiled at each other from there respective seats. "It seems whatever the Clearwater boy did or said, was enough to put right what he had wronged."

Edward stood and shook his father's hand. "Thank you Carlisle. For everything."

Carlisle nodded. "Your welcome son." He nodded at the wolves as he began to take his leave. "And Paul.." He said as he got to the door.

Paul turned to the man who had raised Edward since he had been turned, an uneasy smile on his face.

Carlisle smiled again. "Don't be a stranger. Even though these aren't the greatest circumstances, I would like a chance to get to know my grand-children. And you."

Paul returned the old vampires smile. "Thank you sir." Carlisle nodded again at the man before leaving the house.

"Maybe things won't always be so bad.." Paul thought as he embraced his best friend and Kim while Edward stood smiling in the doorway.

To be continued..


	8. Chapter 8

Rising Sun ❥

* * *

><p>Summary: When Paul Lahote imprinted on Edward Cullen the night Edward got married to Bella Swan, not being able to ignore the imprint Edward and Paul ran away together not wanting anyone to find out. Now 20 years later their back with their daughter and twin sons, and now it seems there's a lot of explaining to do. As well as an unexpected visit from the Volturi.<p>

* * *

><p>chapter eight.<p>

* * *

><p>Paul took a deep breath as he rolled over from his side onto his back in his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before turned to the topless creature that lay next to him, his golden eyes watching his every move.<p>

Edward was laying on his side with his head using his arm as a pillow as he carefully watched his husband. Paul stared back before giving Edward a small smile. "What are you smiling about?"

Edward smiled back as his traced patterns in Paul's skin above his heart. "Nothing, this is just the first time I've gotten to watch you wake up in a while. I'm enjoying the moment." Paul smiled again as he rolled over so he was facing his imprint in the exact position. "I've missed waking up next to you." Paul replied honestly. Things hadn't gone exactly back to normal but the couple had been trying hard to repair the damage that had been caused over the past few weeks.

After everything that had happened with Keanu and Nathaniel, Paul realised that no matter what he wasn't ready to lose Edward. He was his first love and would be his last. He was still hurt, and Edward knew that it would take time for him to be okay again, but they both knew the hurt wouldn't last forever and soon enough all their scars would heal.

"I missed it too Paul." Edward smiled softly. Paul gently leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on Edward's lips. He sighed contently and closed his eyes for a moment. "We should probably get up."

Edward looked over his shoulder to check the time before returning to the same position. "Its 7am on a sunday baby." Paul quickly opened one eye before smirking. "So no rushing around getting the twins ready for school?" He asked. Edward grinned. "Nope."

Paul opened both eyes and his smile grew. "No driving Sammy to school?"

Edward chuckled. "No."

"No breakfast making? No lunch boxes to pack?"

Edward grinned again at his husband before kissing him. "Nope, just a peaceful morning in bed." He replied as

offended. "I don't remember you complaining while making them." He smirked. "Actually I remember you enjoying the process. A lot."

Paul blushed before biting above Edward's nipple playfully. "I remember smart ass."

Edward laughed again, enjoying the feeling of having his lover in his arms again.

Meanwhile, Bella paced around her room in the Cullen household, the same room that had once belonged to Edward. 'Before he left me for that.. For that mutt.' Bella thought. He head full of cruel and bitter thoughts all directed at her ex-fiance and his 'beloved'. She had spent the better half of the last twenty years trying to forget the son of a bitch and she had done quiet well. She had raised Nessie without any help and even started to date around again until he came back into her life. Now all she was, was angry. She hated him more than ever after finding out about his three children with the wolf and how much he doted on them while her own daughter grew up fatherless.

_'Selfish, spineless blood sucker'_ she thought as she stopped at the window and clenched her teeth. Sometimes she wished she could cry and release all her emotions but since being turned into a vampire all she could do was let it bottle up. She had no release.

She grounded her top set of teeth against the bottom as he furiously turned away from the window and aimed her fist at the wall. With a loud thud, plaster and brick crumbled at the sheer impact of the punch, leaving a gaping hole in the wall. Bella smiled with satisfaction at her work as he smoothed down imaginary creases in her designer shirt, ignoring the dust and plaster that covered her right hand.

"Mom?"

Bella swiftly turned on her heel and smiled as she faced Renemsee, who looked genially concerned. "Hey sweetie, how was school?" She asked as she gracefully approached her.

Renesmee looked at her mother than again at the hole in the wall. "So we're not going to talk about the hole in the wall?" She asked. "You know Grandma is going to be extremely pissed."

Bella smiled again as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "It doesn't matter, I'll have it repaired by tomorrow. She won't even notice."

Renesmee nodded unconvincingly. "Yeah sure, whatever. So I was just coming up her to tell you that Jacob and I will be going to the bonfire tonight at the reservation."

Bella raised her eyebrow, "I thought you hated those 'wolf' gatherings as you put it."

Renesmee sighed and pouted. "I do but their having some massive party for Nathaniel and his waste of an imprint." She said as she rolled her eyes. "And because Jacob is rightful alpha, we have to be in attendance to accept their union into the pack."

"Oh how tragic. I always thought Nathaniel could do so much better than that Cameron boy. Oh well." Bella replied. Renesmee nodded. "So did I but apparently not. I just can't stand the idea of having to be around that girl and her half-breed of a family."

"Now Renesmee, play nice." Bella responded, not meaning a word of it. Renesmee smirked at her mother. "Not a chance." Bella smiled back at her daughter as Renesmee proceeded to give her mother air kisses. "I'll be home late but not too late."

"Alright. Try not to have too much fun sweetie." She said sarcastically as Renesmee walked to her room.

* * *

><p>Paul couldn't help but smile as he walked towards the beach, hand in hand, with Edward. He giggled at something he said before gently placing his head on the vampire's shoulder as they followed their three children down the path that led to the celebrations. In light of the events they were all wearing an item or items of white clothing.<p>

The twins wore matching white shirts, beige shorts and white shoes while Edward wore basically the same outfit as the twins. The only difference being that he wore long beige trousers. Paul wore a similar white shirt with his sleeves rolled up and a white vest underneath. Instead of trousers he wore denim knee length shorts and no shoes. Edward had advised him to do so but he happily refused as he knew the beach was no place for shoes, no matter the occasion.

Ahead of them Samantha walked gracefully with the twins at her sides, dressed in a white summer dress that stopped just above her knees. She wore matching white sandals and had white flowers placed in her hair that hung below her shoulders in waves. Paul couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked.

Edward turned to his husband and placed a tender kiss on Paul's head. "I agree" he whispered. Paul chuckled at him as he turned to look him. "And you look beautiful too baby." Edward said as they arrived on the beach. Paul couldn't help it as his smile grew bigger as they were surrounded by friends.

"Mom, Dad I'm going to find Keanu okay?" Samantha said as she ran off into the crowd, leaving her parents smiling after her. Paul sighed happily as he watched her go. After she disappeared from sight he glanced around until he found Embry kneeling in the sound in front of Jade, the pair giggling and smiling with Dustin not far away sitting with Amelia Clearwater. He couldn't help but feel content with his life as he leaned against his husband who was having a conversation with Sam Uley about something or other.

On the other side of the beach Samantha smiled as she found Keanu in the crowd of people. The young wolf was back looking like his normal cheerful-self and less like the man on death row that he had been only weeks before. "Why hello there you handsome man." Samantha laughed as she took a look at Keanu's attire. Like most of the men he wore a white shirt but complimented it with a pair of white shorts and no shoes.

Keanu grinned as he made Samantha twirl on the spot. "Well hello there Miss Cullen-Lahote, if only I was straight." He joked. As he did Nathaniel appeared behind him, he too in an all white outfit with his hair tied back. "If only." He laughed as he wrapped his arms around Keanu's waist. "Sammy you look amazing."

Samantha blushed, since the events that led to this day she found herself becoming more of a fan of Nathaniel's who had seemed to absorb Keanu's kind nature as his own previous attitude was left behind on that day when he almost lost the love of his life. "Thank you Nate. You both look so beautiful, for lack of a better word." She replied.

The newly mated paired laughed until Nathaniel released Keanu from his arms and stood up straight. "I can't believe him." He said, his voice filling with bitterness.

"What?" Keanu asked as he tried to see what Nathaniel could see. Samantha too turned around trying to see what had made Nathaniel so upset.

"I told him not to bring her." Nathaniel said through gritted teeth before turning to Samantha. "I'm sorry Sammy." His voice filled with genuine sympathy. "I asked him not to bring her but it seems our beloved alpha didn't respect my wishes."

Samantha looked into the crowd again until her eyes caught a glimpse of bronze hair that mirrored her own. She cursed under her breathe as Jacob and Renesmee came into view.

"I'll ask them to leave." Nathaniel said while he began to walk towards the pair. Samantha quickly grasped his arm and swiftly pulled him back. "No don't. I don't want anyone to cause a scene on this joyous occasion. This isn't about my family drama. This is about you two. Enjoy your night okay?"

Nathaniel looked towards Jacob and Renesmee before sighing. "Fine."

"Thank you. You guys have fun but I'm just going to talk to my parents." Samantha said before she left the couple and walked through the crowd to where Paul and Edward stood near the bonfire in mid-conversation with Seth Clearwater.

"Hey honey, we were just talking about you." Paul smiled as Samantha reached the couple and their long-time friend. "Really?" she asked. "What was the topic of conversation?"

"Seth here was wondering why a beautiful girl hadn't found an imprint yet?" Edward replied. Samantha raised her eyebrow and giggled. "I'm only 18 uncle Seth. I've got awhile before I find my true love."

Seth chuckled "Yes but imprinting doesn't always wait for when you're ready. Look at Embry and Jade. Or Quil and Claire?"

Paul nodded, agreeing with Seth's point. Edward shook his head and laughed. "Hey I've already got one child imprinted on, okay? I don't need another."

"Two actually?"

Everyone stopped laughing and turned around as Renesmee and Jacob stood a few steps behind them, Renesmee looking like there was a million places she would rather be and Jacob looking incredibly uncomfortable.

Samantha shot a glare at Renesmee as she looked her nails. Jacob shifted in his place before clearing his throat. "Edward, Paul."

"Jacob." Paul replied before taking a sip of his beer.

Jacob looked around the couple and nodded at Seth before his eyes fell on Samantha. "Hey Sam."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Jacob."

Renesmee huffed before turning to Edward. "What no hello's for me _father_?" She smirked and flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "I mean I am your daughter and all. After Almost 20 years of not being around you'd think some introductions would be in order."

Edward gritted his teeth. He already disliked this child from what Paul had told him about her tormenting of Samantha but now he really disliked her. They may of shared blood but Edward could tell that was all they shared. This child wasn't like the ones he had with Paul, she was full of anger and in all honesty, a spoil brat.

"Renesmee right?" Paul said as he held out his hand. "I'm Paul and you already know Samantha."

Renesmee hummed as she looked at Paul's out stretched hand in disgust. "Yeah we know each other."

Samantha scoffed and rolled her eyes again. An awkward silence filled the air as Edward just glared at Renesmee, who glared at Samantha. Jacob scratched his head. "So Paul, where's the twins?" He asked trying to remove the tension from the air.

"Oh yes." Renesmee pipped in. "Mother told me you had three offspring with your boy toy."

Edward growled. "He's my husband. Not my boy toy and what I do with my life is nothing to do with your mother."

"Whatever. Jacob lets go." Renesmee said as she turned on her heals and stormed off the beach, Jacob sheepishly following after her. Samantha rolled her eyes again and sighed in frustration. "If that what an imprint does to our all mighty Alpha then fate can count me out."

Paul sighed as he watched Samantha disappear into the crowd before turning to Edward. "We really need to put the bad blood aside. That girl needs her father." He said in reference to Renesmee. Edward took a sip of his beer before responding. "I don't know how Bella could of let her get like that."

"You don't know how Bella coped after you left." Paul said honestly. "It was probably hard for her and her ill feelings to you rubbed off on Renesmee."

"I know but when I looked at her I didn't feel anything. It sounds horrible but I didn't feel any love or happiness." Edward said as he rubbed his head with his free hand.

"Maybe its because to you, like to her, you're strangers. You guys need to meet each other half way if you're ever going to have some sort of relationship." Paul answered.

Edward gave him as small smile as he laced his fingers with Paul's. "When did you become so insightful?"

Paul laughed as he rested his forehead against Edward's. "The day I imprinted on you."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Rising Sun ❥

* * *

><p>Summary: When Paul Lahote imprinted on Edward Cullen the night Edward got married to Bella Swan, not being able to ignore the imprint Edward and Paul ran away together not wanting anyone to find out. Now 20 years later their back with their daughter and twin sons, and now it seems there's a lot of explaining to do. As well as an unexpected visit from the Volturi.<p>

* * *

><p>chapter nine. holding on and letting go<p>

* * *

><p>Samantha couldn't help but stare at the ocean as it came into shore before rolling out towards the hirizone again and again. She wrapped her cradigan tightly around her body and hugged herself as he gazed out to see. Her mind wondering on the words her parents and Seth had said to her earlier that night before Renesmee had tried to ruin it for them.<p>

_"Seth here was wondering why a beautiful girl hadn't found an imprint yet?"_

Even though at the time she pretended to be not bothered by the question, she couldn't help but wonder what had been the reason. She and per family had lived in a different city, travelled to many different places around the world but it hadn't happened. She hadn't thought of it much before today but now she couldn't help but wonder. She'd met so many people in her young life, yet none of them were her soul mate and she couldn't understand why.

The minute they had arrived in Forks, Jade had been imprinted on by Embry and even though she didn't mean to, she felt jealous of her little brother. He had found true love before he even knew what it meant. He had someone to be his best friend, his partner, his confidant. Someone to spend his whole existence with. And even though she didn't want to feel that way, Samantha couldn't help but feel her heart drop in her chest at the thought that she would never be as happy as Jade.

Even though he was only a baby he had Embry and everyone could see the difference Embry made though Jade didn't. For now Embry was his best friend, his favourite uncle but in time those feelings would change and Embry would become the man Jade daydreamed about. It wouldn't be long until Jade was old enough to act on his feelings and the pair would make the step from friends to lovers.

Sammy only hoped she wasn't still alone when that happened.

Samantha touched her face as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She hadn't realised the idea of being alone had effected her so much. She hadn't given much thought into the future but being surrounded by so many people who had found love and were happy had made it creep into her mind.

She wanted someone to look at her the way Sam looked at Emily. She wanted someone to fight for her like Nathaniel fought for Keanu. She wanted someone to be her best friend like Embry was to Jade. She wanted someone to love her completely like she new her father loved Paul.

At that moment she realised she wanted a love that consumed her but that love only came from an imprint.

Samantha whipped her face with her sleeve as she sat on the sand. "What are you doing down here alone?"

She looked up and smiled as Keanu took a seat next to her and smiled back. "I wanted to get away from all lovely dovey stuff. No offence."

Keanu snorted. "None taken. I know its a celebration to celebrate our love but even I'm sick of it."

Samantha laughed and rested her head on Keanu's shoulder. "Yeah it can be a bit over the top."

Keanu nodded in agreement. "Got that right." The pair sat in silence for a moment before Keanu spoke again. "Sammy can I tell you something?"

Samantha looked up at him. "Of course you can."

Keanu took a deep breath before replying. "I'm pregnant."

Samantha sat up in shock and gasped into her hands. "What?"

Keanu couldn't help but smile. "I'm pregnant." He exclaimed. Samantha couldn't help but smile back as she hugged her best friend. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Keanu said as he pulled back from the hug. "I'm going to tell Nathaniel before the end of the night."

"How far along are you?" Samantha asked as he held Keanu's hand, unable to keep the smile from her face. "Two months." Keanu answered. "It must of happened when me and Nathaniel had one of our hook ups on the beach." He mused. " Dr Cullen told me once he gave me the all clear. I waited for the right time to tell everyone but what better time is this right?"

Samantha grinned. "Its the perfect time. You should tell Nathaniel now."

Keanu smile got wider. "You think?"

Samantha nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. I'm going to tell him." Keanu replied as he got to his feet and took a deep breathe. "Wish me luck." He said as he wandered back up to the beach where Nathaniel stood talking with Seth and Sam. Samantha watched from her seat as Keanu touched Nathaniel's arm and pulled him to the side.

She watched as his mouth moved and as Nathaniel's facial expression changed from concerned to uncontrollably happy. Nathaniel picked Keanu up and spun him around before kissing his lips and exclaiming "I'm going to be a father." To the anyone who cared.

Samantha watched as everyone rushed over in excitement and crowded the soon to be parents. She watched as everyone seemed so happy and excited and she wished her heart was filled with those emotions at that moment but instead her heart felt heavy. She was happy for Keanu and Nathaniel but she couldn't help but feel the jealously creep into feelings of happiness and pride. She hadn't meant to feel this way but with her previous thoughts she honestly couldn't help it.

She hugged herself tighter as she turned back towards the waves and let the tears fall down her checks.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later<em>

* * *

><p>A few days after the bonfire and things slowly returned back to normal even though the news of Keanu's pregnancy had spread around the reservation and the Cullen household. Carlisle had become Keanu's resident doctor, much to Renesmee's dismay as it meant the wolf would be coming to her home every few weeks for a check up and as Keanu had discussed with Nathaniel, Samantha would be coming along.<p>

"Remind me again why I have to be present at every doctor's appointment?" Samantha asked as she closed her locker and began walking to class with Keanu and Nathaniel at either side of her.

"Because we want you to be involved in the baby's life as much as possible." Nathaniel answered. Keanu nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're going to godmother so that means you're basically mother bear to our little one."

Samantha grinned. "Keanu you're carry the baby, you class as mother bear."

Keanu shook his head. "I know Paul doesn't mind being called mom but I refuse. I'll be dada or papa. No mama." Nathaniel chuckled. "Its not that bad sweetie."

Keanu glared at his imprint as they entered the classroom. "Says you, you don't have to breast feed. I don't even have breasts!" He exclaimed. Samantha and Nathaniel couldn't help but burst into laughter as they took their seats while Keanu continued to glare at them both.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

* * *

><p>Paul smiled from his seat on the couch as Embry and the twins came bounding through the door. "Hey guys." He smiled as Dustin and Jade jumped onto the couch in a fit of giggles. Embry smiled from the door way as he caught his breath.<p>

"How was school?" Paul asked his six year olds. Dustin grinned, "It was really good! Miss Pickett let us draw our favourite animals and I drew a wolf." He continued to smile as he pulled the drawing from his backpack before handing it to Paul, who smiled at the drawing of a grey wolf. "Wow Dustin, this is brilliant. Fridge door worthy."

Dustin grinned even more while Jade reached into his bag and retrieved his own drawing. "I drew a vampire but Miss Pickett said its not a real animal."

Paul gave Jade a small smile. "But it is and you know it. Miss Pickett just doesn't understand our world." Jade nodded. "I know but I don't understand why. You're a wolf and a wolf is a real animal so why can't daddy be."

"I may be a wolf but a normal animal wolf that your teacher is used to isn't as big as me or Embry. They're smaller and they don't turn into human's like we do." Paul explained. "And vampire's are meant to be only fairytales like unicorns and elves."

"So there's no animal like a vampire?" Dustin asked. Paul shrugged. "Not really, there is bats but they don't look like daddy."

Dustin and Jade both nodded as they absorbed the information. Paul collected both the drawings and sat on the edge of the couch. "Why don't you too get out of your uniforms and watch a few cartoon's before homework time?"

"Okay!" The twins said in union before heading up the stairs, but before reaching the stairs Jade ran back and gave Embry a kiss on the cheek and then continued on his way. Embry chuckled while Paul rolled his eyes playfully. "He's in love with you already."

Embry shrugged and smiled. "What can I say, I'm dreamy." Paul punch Embry in the arm as he walked past his pack mate and headed into the kitchen. "Ouch." Embry said as he rubbed his arm and followed after Paul.

"I just can't believe my baby already has an imprint." Paul sighed as he used magnets to hang the two pictures on the fridge. "He's only six." Paul turned to Embry who sat on a stool at the island. "I know. I didn't expect to do a 'Quil and Claire' but I'm happy I did. I didn't want to end up like Leah."

"She's still a bitch right?" Paul asked. Embry nodded. "I know it sucks being dumped by your first love but she's taken it too far. She can't even be happy for Nathaniel. She thinks he's going to leave her as well."

Paul sighed again. "I really wish she'd imprint and let herself be happy." Embry nodded in agreement. "Don't we all."

"Listen Embry, I know me and Edward have been a bit tough on you lately because of the imprint but I do want you to know that I'm happy that it was you. I know you'll take care of my son and when the time calls for it love him completely." Paul smiled, meaning every word.

"Thank you Paul. I know right now my feelings are only to be his protector and friend but Jade's got me wrapped around his little finger. I couldn't imagine my life without him."

Paul touched his friend's shoulder. "I know. He's going to make you his bitch once he's old enough." Embry scoffed and push Paul's hand from his shoulder as Paul laughed. "Way to ruin a moment Paul."

Paul couldn't help but laugh. "You know it's true. You're gonna be so whipped."

Embry rolled his eyes. "Kiss my ass."

"Hey what's with the ass kissing?" Edward asked as he walked through the door with bags of groceries. He smiled at Paul as he gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before proceeding to place the groceries on the island.

"Nothing, your husband was just being mean." Embry said as he glared at the wolf. Edward turned to Paul. "Where you teasing him?"

Paul nodded. Edward sighed and turned to Embry before bursting into laughter. "You're going to be so whipped."

Embry stared in shock at the vampire. "Hey I thought you were the mature one?"

Edward caught his breath and chuckled. "I am but you have to release how fucked you are Embry." Embry huffed as he folded his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to be whipped."

Paul scoffed as he began to help Edward put the groceries away. "Whatever you say Em. Whatever you say."

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

* * *

><p>Paul rolled over in bed. He wasn't tired even though he just had the ask of helping the twins with their homework and getting them washed and ready for bed. Normally he would be exhausted but tonight something played on his mind as he stared up at the ceiling.<p>

"Paul?" Edward asked as he stood at the foot of their bed after staring at his topless mate for a few moments. He had seen Paul was in deep thought but when He tried to access his partners mind he was thrown out. A trick Paul only pulled when he didn't want Edward to know what he was planning. "Is there something bothering you?"

Paul sat up against the head board, only the white sheet covering his lower half. "No.. Not really." He paused for a moment before sighing and indicating for Edward to join him on the bed. In a second Edward was lying next to him and Paul wrapped his arms around Edward's lower half before laying his head against Edward's chest.

Edward smiled contently as he began to trace patterns into Paul's skin who enjoyed the delicate movements on his skin.

"What's wrong my love?" Edward asked, fearing that Paul had began to regret his choice to give Paul a second chance. They had come so far he didn't want to think that Paul blocking him out of his mind was a sign that Paul didn't trust him anymore.

"I was just thinking about Keanu and Nathaniel." Paul admitted. "We weren't much older than them when we had Sammy."

"Well you weren't much older love." Edward chuckled as he relaxed a bit. The tension he felt a moment ago began to lift off him in waves.

Paul smiled into Edward's chest. "Sometimes I forget you're a vampire. It sounds bad but I feel like a normal couple."

Edward rested his head on top of Paul's. "We are far from normal but I know what you mean. I feel so content with our lives I forget what we are and just enjoy the moment."

Paul looked up at him, worry filling his eyes. "Don't you worry about the future? We still don't know if the kids will age like normal people or if they'll live forever like you. What if they leave us? How can we spend forever without them?"

Edward sighed and looked at the window, it was always the thought at the back of his mind. Ever since he held Samantha for the first time. What if she aged like a normal human? It was possible. She was only half vampire and she wasn't a shifter like her father. She could age. She could die.

"I worry about it all the time Paul." Edward replied before turning back to his husband. "It's something I've thought about everyday since Samantha was born. It got worse when we lost the baby after Sammy."

Paul looked down as his eyes began to well. Edward hugged him tightly before carrying on. "It worries me everyday because we weren't meant to lose her. I thought because our babies would be half-vampire they would be stronger but genetics doesn't always work like that I guess. Our babies are still human. Some more than others and that scares me but I don't regret what they are. They have something I never had. A chance to live. A chance to have a relatively normal life where they can fall in love and have children of their own and grow old." Edward paused and placed a kiss on top of Paul's head.

"A choice I never got. I don't regret being a vampire because if I had died way back when I wouldn't of met you and fallen so deeply in love. Or had the kids. I would of missed out on one of the greatest moments of my unnaturally long life. But I've robbed you of the choice of growing old. You have to watch your family and friends grow old and died because of me and I wish that wasn't the way it was but it is. Maybe its a good thing our children get the choice. As horrible as it will be to lose them we have to respect their choices once they have to make them."

Paul nodded as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I don't want to lose them Edward."

"I know baby, I know. Me either." Edward responded. "But that's a long way off so we don't have to worry about that anytime soon ok?"

"Ok." Paul answered as he laid his head back against Edward's chest. "Would you want another one?" He asked.

Edward looked down at him, confused. "Another what?" Paul looked up at him again. "Another baby?"Edward stared at him. "I would love to have a million babies with you Paul but you know how dangerous it is."

"Yeah I know but I just wish we could." Paul looked away as sadness filled his eyes. Edward sighed and placed his mouth against Paul's forehead. "I know baby I know."

Paul sobbed a little. He hadn't wanted a family before he met Edward but the moment he found out he was pregnant with Samantha that had been it. He was in love with not only Edward but the life they had created. It had been tough on him physically but after he held Samantha in his arms he knew he wanted more. He wanted plenty more. He was going to be immortal after all so why not have a bunch of kids while he could?

Even when they lost their second daughter and were told it wouldn't be possible for Paul to bare another baby again, he still hoped. He hoped that some how it would be possible to have another baby and it happened. They were blessed with the twins and things were easier, they didn't understand why but the twins were born perfectly healthy and with barely any complications, Paul had hope they would have another but the risk was still there. Even though the pregnancy with the twins went more smoothly they were warned that the next time they wouldn't be so lucky.

That warning went to bed with them every night and hung around them ever since.

Edward pulled away from Paul and gave smile a small smile. "I love you so much Paul."

Paul mirrored Edward's smile. "I love you too Edward."

Edward nodded as he pulled his husband into a hug and let out a deep breathe. "We're going to be okay you know baby, our family is going to be okay."

Paul took a breath of Edward's scent before responding, "I know they will."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>


End file.
